Escaped
by Lover of Reid
Summary: Rawlins has escaped the high security prison and has made his way to Quantico to see his favorite team. What does he have planned for them? I don't own CMSB.
1. Prologue

**A/N: This is the first chapter of the story. Sorry its a little short. I promise that I will update with more after I have written more myself. Enjoy.**

Prologue

Checking her watch for the millionth time that morning Vanessa Willows heaved an exasperated sigh as she continued to run around the kitchen. Mornings were always the busiest part of the day for Vanessa, especially when she had to wait for her husband, Jim, to finish getting dressed. As she organized her brief case on the counter there came the sound of the door bell ringing.

Wondering who could be dropping by this early in the morning Vanessa made her way toward the door. Without bothering to check the peephole she opened the door, and was greeted by a middle aged man with short brown hair. Leaning casually against the door frame Vanessa asked,

"Can I help you?"

Smiling at her the man waved his hand slightly as he spoke in a deep southern voice,

"Hello, my car broke down just down the road, and when I went to call for a tow truck I found that my phone was dead. Do you mind if I come in and use yours?"

After taking a moment to think about it Vanessa nodded her head as she moved aside and replied,

"Sure, the phone is in the kitchen. Follow me and I'll get it for you, Mister…?"

"Jones"

Smiling slightly Vanessa nodded her head before she turned around and started making her way to the kitchen. As he followed her into the house the smile upon his face grew bigger as he revealed a knife hidden in his coat sleeve. He had been searching for an entire week before he had found this wonderful brunette and her African American husband. They would make a wonderful representative for the real couple he wanted to taunt.

Seeing the phone on the counter just a few feet away inside the kitchen the man named _Jones_ decided it was best to attack now before the woman turned around and saw the knife in his hand, or her husband came into the room. Quickening his footsteps he brought the knife around the woman and placed it just under her chin. Leaning down to her ear he whispered,

"Hello Darlin', let's have some fun."

Without waiting for a response he hit the woman against her head with the bottom handle of the knife. A few minutes later unaware of what had gone on in the kitchen Jim Willows walked into the room. However, when he found his wife tied to a kitchen chair with a man standing behind her and a gun pointed at her head Jim stopped in his tracks. Seeing that the honored guest had finally arrived the man's smile grew even bigger as he said,

"Ah the man of honor had finally arrived. Now we can start to have some fun."

Walking slowly around _Jones _came to stand in front of Vanessa, and with a single fluid movement he removed the gun's safety lock. Pointing the gun at her right shoulder _Jones _glanced over to Jim as he said,

"Watch carefully now, I don't want you to miss this."

Right as he said this he fired two shots simultaneously at Vanessa both penetrating her right shoulder, causing her to cry out in pain. Hearing her pain filled out cry Jim tried to approach his wife but was forced to stop when the man turned to point the gun at him, the grin still upon his face as he said,

"And now it's your turn to play."

Just like before he didn't even bother to wait for a response as he quickly made his way around Jim to stand right behind him, hitting him across the shoulder blades, and causing his to fall to his knees. From her fixed placement Vanessa watched in fear; tears welled up in her eyes as she saw the man place the barrel of the gun against the back of Jim's head. Looking up and seeing the tears in her eyes _Jones' _grin grew even bigger. Without saying a word he fired the gun and Jim Willows fell to the floor dead.

Devastated by what she saw Vanessa cried out in despair. Ignoring her saddened cries _Jones _walked behind her once again and quickly slit her throat, permanently silencing her. After wiping his knife clean _Jones _slowly dipped his hand into the fresh wound. With blood dripping from his hand _Jones _approached the wall directly behind Vanessa, and started to write a special message of greeting upon it, 'Hello Darlin''.


	2. Decisions

**A/N: Here is the next chapter. Sorry its still short, but hopefully they will get longer as the story progresses. Enjoy.**

Chapter 1- Decisions

Standing in front of the changing table within Sarah's nursery bedroom Beth tried to fight the sudden onset of nausea that had come over her while she finished changing and dressing Sarah. So far it felt like the nausea of morning sickness was winning. A moment later just as she snapped the last button on Sarah's pants Beth felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her middle from behind her. Smiling Beth leaned back into Sam's chest.

Sam, his hands now resting over Beth's slightly protruding baby bump, placed his chin on Beth's shoulder as he asked,

"How are you feeling so far this morning?"

Turning her head to stare at Sam's face Beth replied,

"I'm good, just dealing with this continuous morning sickness. Hopefully it will be gone by the time I head to my appointment later."

At the mention of her doctor's appointment Sam asked,

"Are you sure you don't want me to come with you? I can call Prophet and have him do the briefing with Mick and Gina."

Even though she wanted him to be there, and Sam himself wanted to go Beth knew that it wouldn't be a good idea for him to go along. They had received a call from Director Fickler late the night before, and rather than call the rest of the team and interrupt their much needed sleep Sam decided to wait and call everyone in the morning. Sam had just finished contacting the team with the news of the case, and would have to leave shortly to join at the headquarters. Clearing her head of all these thoughts Beth heaved a sigh as she shook her head and replied,

"No I'm sure, you go ahead and brief the guys on our new case. It seems to be really interesting from what you've told me. Besides, seeing that I am just three months pregnant there will be plenty more doctor appointments you can accompany me to…Did you call Garcia and ask her to send me a copy of the case file?"

Noticing her last ditch attempt to change the discussion Sam couldn't help but smile as he nodded his head and replied,

"Yep, I talked to her right after I talked to Gina. She said she would gather all the information on the case and have it waiting in your email inbox by the time you get home from your appointment."

Watching as Sam checked the time on his watch Beth could see a look of apprehension begin to show upon his face. Knowing that it was the new case compromising her doctor's appointment that had caused the apprehension Beth placed her free hand upon Sam's cheek, causing him to look down at her face as she said,

"I will be fine Sam. I'll call you as soon as the appointment is over and tell you everything. I'll even take a picture with my phone of the sonogram photo so you can see it."

Liking the idea of what she was suggesting Sam smiled as she held Beth's hand against his cheek while he nodded his head. Returning the smile Beth, with Sarah now straddled upon her hip, stood up on her tiptoes and kissed Sam on his lips. As they separated a minute later she said,

"Now you better get going or everyone else will be at the gym before you, and it wouldn't look good of the team leader were the last to arrive."

Even though he didn't want to admit it Sam knew that Beth was right, it wouldn't look good if he were the last to arrive at their secret headquarters. After kissing Sarah upon her cheek, and a final kiss on the lips for Beth Sam headed for the lift with motorcycle keys and backpack in hand.

Turning to look at Sarah, who appeared quite content being in her mother's arms, Beth said,

"Come on sweetie; let's get you in your car seat so we can make it to mommy's doctor's appointment on time."

At the prospect of going for a ride Sarah squealed with joy. It seemed that she would become a very adventurous thirteen month old. Laughing at her daughter's response Beth took Sarah into the dining room to get her situated in her car seat. Five minutes later they too were headed toward the lift so they could begin making their way to the doctor's office…


	3. Briefing Possibilities

**A/N: Here is the next chapter. Sorry it took me so long to update, it took me longer than I expected to write this chapter. I hope you enjoy it.**

Chapter 2- Briefing Possibilities

Arriving at the conference room not quite twenty minutes later Sam was relieved to find that he was the first to arrive. Waiting for the three other team members to arrive Sam started to get the copies of case files in order. Just as he finished setting them up the door to the conference room opened, and Sam was joined by the arrival of Gina, Mick, and Prophet. Since it was still early in the morning the three agents remained quiet and simply nodded their heads in greeting as they took their seats.

Getting straight to work Sam quickly passed out the case files around the table. Pointing the remote at the TV monitor Sam clicked a button, causing two similar looking photos of couples to appear on the screen. As one Gina, Mick, and Prophet opened their case files in front of them. On top of the case file was the same photo that was on the screen. Having the photo right in front of them Gina, Mick, and Prophet were then able to see that one photo was of a couple consisting of an African American male, and brunette female; while the second photo was of a blonde female and a brunette male.

Seeing the same intrigued expression on Gina's, Mick's, and Prophet's faces Sam began,

"Two weeks ago after failing to appear for work Janice Morton and her husband Mark were found murdered in the living room of their home. The husband was shot in the back of the head by a 9mm bullet from an M 13 357 magnum."

At this Gina, Prophet, and Mick all had looks of surprise and perplexity upon their faces as they stared at Sam as he continued,

"Janice Morton was tied to a chair with rope, and was positioned to face the entranceway to the kitchen area. She was shot with the same weapon as her husband, two times in her right shoulder, but that's not the cause of death. The cause of death was exsanguination from her throat being slit."

Hearing nothing in response from his three team members Sam then pointed to the second photo on the screen and said,

"Then yesterday evening after noticing that neither car had left their driveway all day long a concerned neighbor walked over and found our second couple, Vanessa and Jim Willows murdered in their living room. They were killed the same way as the Morton's."

Just having to look at the second crime scene photo seemed to be too much for the three agents. Not to mention that the set up of the two crime scenes seemed very familiar to both Mick and Gina. As they continued to stare at the crime scene photos in front of them both Mick and Gina wore the same expression of recognition upon their faces. The fact that both females had been tied to a chair and shot twice in the right shoulder was probably the cause for their reactions, especially since Beth had been put through a similar ordeal while being held by Rawlins. Wanting to break the silence within the room Prophet looked up from his file and asked,

"Is there anything else that connects these two murders? A message or a note left by the Unsub?"

With a single nod of his head Sam clicked the button on the remote once again, causing the photos upon the screen to change. Upon the screen appeared identical messages scrolled on the walls behind both couples. Written in a deep red liquid-like substance the message on both walls were clear as day, 'HELLO DARLIN'' . Raising his head to stare his three team mates Sam had a look of disgust upon his face as he said,

"According to the forensic reports both messages were written in the wives' blood."

Appearing a little apprehensive Gina looked up at Sam and asked,

"Is there anything different between the two murders other than the race and hair color of the victims?"

Looking down at the open file in front of him Sam made it appear like he was reading the report. Knowing that his three friends and colleagues weren't fooled by his act Sam heaved a sigh as he nodded his head and replied,

"Yes, it seems that Mark Morton was also shot once in his left shoulder, but it was done post-mortem. The Unsub must have left it as an additional message for us or someone else. However, Jim Willows was not shot in the shoulder; it was as if the additional shot in the shoulder was only special for Mark Morton."

The look of recognition seemed to etch itself deeper into Mick's face; something about the case was really bothering him, Sam could tell. Wondering what could cause this expression to appear on not just one but two of his agents Sam leaned over the table to look at Mick and asked,

"Mick, both you and Gina look like you've realized something about this case already, mind sharing your thoughts?"

Tearing his eyes away from the case file in front of him Mick turned his gaze to his boss and close friend. Knowing that neither Prophet or Coop would ever back down Mick heaved a sigh as he replied,

"It's just that certain aspects of this case remind me of what Rawlins did to Beth. The women are being tied in a chair, and shot twice in the right shoulder. Not to mention that Mark Morton, who resembles me a bit, was shot in the left shoulder, the same shoulder that I shot Rawlins in. It's like he's taunting us or something. It's all uncanny."

From beside him Gina was seen nodding her head in agreement, all of this was a little spooky. Having heard and understood Mick's train of thought Sam bowed his head as if in sadness before he raised it again and replied,

"You said that certain things reminded you of Rawlins, are you absolutely sure? I mean the last time I checked Rawlins had been transferred to Huntsville Prison."

Not even bothering to use the second to rethink his previous statement Mick nodded his head. Glancing over at Sam Gina could tell that he was still a little doubtful about Mick's insinuating words; with this Gina decided that it was about time that she stepped in. After giving Mick a split second glance Gina turned to Sam and said,

"Maybe it's an old cellmate of Rawlins from before he was transferred to Huntsville? From what Beth has told me of how he talked while in the room with her, he sounds like he has an inflated ego. So he would probably have bragged to anyone that will listen about the murders that he had Stahl commit."

For a few minutes Prophet, Gina, and Mick remained silent as Sam contemplated Gina's theory. After what seemed like an eternity Sam looked up from the hardwood table to look at Prophet, Gina, and Mick as he nodded his head in agreement, and pulled out his cell as he said,

"That's a good theory Gina. Hopefully Garcia can help us by finding out who Rawlins' cellmate before his transfer was and if he's been released from prison."

As he spoke Sam pressed the familiar number on his speed dial. After one ring he heard,

"This is the Magnificent Garcia. How may I serve thee?"

Having placed the phone on speaker everyone couldn't help but smile at her words as Sam replied,

"Garcia, its Cooper, I need you to check something for me."

No sooner had Sam said this Garcia replied,

"Just tell me who or what, and I will start working my magic."

Always happy to hear her say this Sam continued,

'I need you to find out who was Rawlins' cellmate before he was transferred to Huntsville, and then see if he has recently been released on parole."

In a completely serious tone Garcia replied,

"I am beginning my search now, and will call back when I have more."

Closing his phone Sam took a seat at the head of the table. Pulling the case file closer to him Sam and the rest of the team continued to review the case file to see what else they could learn.


	4. An Unforgettable Incident

**A/N: Here is the next chapter. Just a fore warning there is a slight description of a rape in this chapter, I tried to keep it as simple as possible. Please send me a review and tell me what you think.**

Chapter 3- An Unforgiveable Incident

Just about two hours later with a sleeping Sarah still buckled in her car seat Beth returned home. The appointment had gone great, and as she had promised Sam she had received a new sonogram photo. Not wanting neither for Sarah to wake or for her to continue to sleep in the cramped car seat Beth carefully removed her from it without any problem, and took her to the nursery where she placed her in her crib.

Grabbing the baby monitor off the side table Beth exited the room quietly and headed toward the dining room where her computer awaited her. Placing the monitor on top of the shelf next to the table Beth seated herself in front of her computer and began her search for the emailed case file. Locating it right off the back Beth immediately opened the file and started to read it. As she stared at the crime scene photos Beth became stricken with fear. Just by looking at them Beth already knew who the Unsub was; the message on the wall was a personal message for her. Rawlins had escaped from Huntsville and had made his way to Quantico.

Her attention transfixed to her computer Beth didn't hear the soft footsteps approach her from behind. Stopping within the hallway entrance to the dining room an evil grin spread across Rawlins' face as he stared at Beth's back side. He couldn't wait to have a little fun with her. Resuming his silent walk Rawlins came to stand just behind Beth's chair; leaning down close to Beth's ear Rawlins whispered,

"Hello Darlin', did you miss me?"

Taking a swift step back Rawlins' evil grin grew when he saw the fear shining brightly in Beth's eyes when she spun around to face him. Unlike her eyes the rest of Beth's face was contorted in hatred. Holding onto the edge of the table Beth was able to keep herself standing on her trembling legs. Hatred overpowered the fear as Beth glared up at Rawlins' face and hissed,

"What are you doing here Rawlins, what do you want?"

Still smiling Rawlins reached out and brushed Beth's hair away from her right shoulder, staring at it he replied,

"Oh I just came to see you… and to have a little fun."

Before Beth could respond in any way Rawlins clamped his hand over her mouth, and pulled her away from the table, forcing her to the floor. Her hands still free Beth tried to hit and slap Rawlins to get him off of her. Even though he had known that she would try to fight Rawlins couldn't suppress the sigh if irritation that escaped his lips. With his free hand Rawlins reached behind him, and when his hand reappeared it held a knife. Seeing the knife Beth quickly stopped fighting, and remained stone still as he pressed it to the side of her neck. Already enjoying himself just by watching her reaction to his knife Rawlins still felt the need to give her a warning. Leaning down once again close to Beth's ear Rawlins whispered,

"Unless you want me to hurt you, I'd stay still and not try and fight me."

Seeing Beth nod her head slightly Rawlins returned his gaze to her right shoulder. Taking the knife away from her neck Rawlins moved it toward her shirt collar. In one swift movement Rawlins tore through the shirt's thin material. Slightly surprised by his actions Beth quickly recovered, the hatred returning to her eyes as she watched him stare at the two scars that he had caused. Wanting to take his attention away from her scared shoulder Beth replied,

"Sam will get you for whatever you plan on doing to me, the rest of the team as well."

Her plan had worked; Rawlins returned his gaze to Beth and sneered as he replied,

"Why Darlin' that is what I hope will happen."

Unable to speak due to the amount of hatred flowing through her Beth responded in the only way she could think of- she spit at Rawlins in the face. Blinking away the spit from his eyes a look of rage appeared on Rawlins' face as he raised his hand and back handed Beth across her face. Swallowing back a scream Beth could taste blood that came from the split in her bottom lip.

Sitting up Rawlins leaned back onto the heels of his feet. Keeping his eyes on Beth's face he started to slowly move his hands down her body, stopping when he reached the top of her pants. As he took hold of them Beth knew what he was about to do, and squeezed her eyes shut as she felt him pull her pants down to around her ankles. As she turned her head to the side Beth heard the unmistakable sound of a zipper being unzipped.

Right from the start Beth felt pain. As she endured the excruciating ordeal Beth had only one thought on her mind, 'don't wake up Sarah, just stay asleep. Please.' After what felt like hours to Beth but in reality was only ten minutes later Beth could finally feel Rawlins remove himself from her body. Knowing that he was still there Beth kept her eyes shut tight so she couldn't see him, and hopefully he would just go away. From within her self-inflicted darkness Beth could hear for a second time the sound of a zipper, only this time it was being re-zipped. When she heard this relief flooded through Beth's body. However the relief froze within Beth when she heard Rawlins breathing right next to her ear. Afraid of what else he might do to her Beth remained completely still, but when she felt the cold metal of the knife being pressed against her skin again Beth couldn't help but cringe in fear. While moving the knife across Beth's skin just below Beth's collar bone Rawlins said,

"Give Sam Cooper and the rest of your team a message for me- come and get me. Now just so you don't forget to give them this message I have another present for you…"

At that moment Beth experienced a different intense pain as Rawlins used the knife to carve a deep line into Beth's skin just below her collar bone. As he worked Beth could already begin to feel blood start to seep through her shirt. Even after Rawlins removed the blade from her skin the intense piercing pain continued. Beth waited with baited breath for any signs that Rawlins was still there. When she heard nothing but silence Beth slightly opened her eyes, and when she saw that she was indeed along she allowed her eyes to fully open.

Feeling the need to assess the damage inflicted upon her Beth looked down at her body. Looking past the blood soaked area below her collar bone Beth could see her pants and underwear down around her ankles. As she quickly dressed herself Beth allowed the tears that she had held back during the ordeal to fall freely down her face. Just as she finished redressing herself Beth felt a sudden wave of nausea wash over her. Jumping to her feet Beth clamped her hand over her mouth as she raced to the bathroom. A few minutes later, still holding the cool, comforting porcelain toilet Beth was relieved to find that the nauseous feeling had disappeared as well.

With tears still flowing down her face Beth remained seated on the tile floor as she pulled her legs close to her chest and continued to weep. Pulling herself up to her feet a little while later, the tears having come to a stop, Beth was wiping the few stray tears from her cheeks when she heard Sarah's cries coming from the nursery. Without needing to think Beth made her way to the nursery to comfort her upset daughter. Making sure not to drip any blood on the crib or on Sarah Beth held her in her arms.

Upon being cradled close to her mother's chest Sarah immediately started to calm down. It was as if she knew that something horrible had happened to Beth, and it in turn caused Sarah to become upset. Walking out of the nursery Beth made her way to the living room where Sarah's play pen was located and placed Sarah in it. With Sarah no longer occupying her hands they immediately began to shake. Turning around on her heels Beth looked around in search of the phone. Finding it lying on the counter of the window of the kitchen Beth quickly dialed Sam's number. As she listened to the phone ringing Beth tried to hold back the tears that yet again began to build up in her eyes. But Beth was unable to hold back the tears when on the third ring she heard Sam answer,

"Hey honey, were you able to find something while you read the case file Garcia emailed you?"

No longer able to control her emotions a sob escaped Beth's lips as in a tear filled voice, she replied,

"S-S-Sam"

Hearing the pain and sadness in Beth's voice Sam immediately became worried as he replied,

"Beth, is everything ok? You seem upset, are you alright?"

With the tears flowing heavily like a waterfall down her face Beth replied,

"Rawlins broke out of Huntsville Prison and is here in Quantico…He…He came here to the apartment to see me."

Sam, his voice thick with shock and worry, replied loudly,

"WHAT! Did he hurt you? What did he do to you?"

Hearing the worry in Sam's voice Beth's body started to shake from the continuous, heavy onslaught of tears as she sobbingly replied,

"He raped me Sam. He snuck up on me from behind, grabbed me, and raped me…"

After a moment of silence Sam, in a shaky voice, replied,

"Oh my God…Wh-What about Sarah, is she alright?"

Turning around Beth looked over at Sarah lying in the playpen and nodded to herself as she replied,

"She's fine; she was asleep in the nursery the whole time he was here. He never found out that she was here."

As he heard Beth say this Sam couldn't help but sigh in relief before his voice turned serious as he said,

"Alright Beth, the guys and I are headed out now, and will be there as fast as we can. Just stay with Sarah."

In the conference room, having heard Sam's side of the phone conversation, Prophet, Gina, and Mick watched as Sam closed his phone and quickly rose to his feet. As he started loading everything into his bag Sam looked up at Prophet, Gina, and Mick, and said,

"Get your things and your gear, Beth just called, we're heading to the apartment."

At the mention of Beth Gina looked up at Sam with a worried expression on her face as she asked,

"What's going on Sam, did something happen?"

Swinging the bag over his shoulder an upset expression covered Sam's face as he looked at Gina and replied,

"Rawlins escaped from Huntsville and is now in Quantico. He went to the apartment to see Beth and he raped her while Sarah slept in the nursery."

Upon hearing this both Prophet and Mick had identical expressions of rage on their faces. In a matter of seconds everyone had their gear and belongings together, and they headed out the door.

Back at the apartment Beth stood beside Sarah's playpen trying and failing to calm her feelings of nervousness. Unable to stand the feeling of fear for herself and Sarah's safety that accompanied the nervousness Beth quickly made her way to her and Sam's bedroom. Making a B-line for the lock box located under the nightstand Beth retrieved her gun from within it. After checking that the safety was still locked in place Beth then made her way back to Sarah.

Keeping her gun down by her side Beth resumed her position beside Sarah's playpen, where she saw her daughter continuing her nap from earlier. After thirty minutes of listening to nothing but silence Beth heard the groaning sound of the lift as it slowly made its way to the apartment. Beth quickly became consumed once again with panic and fear. Checking Sarah one last time to make sure that she was still asleep Beth silently made her way over to the kitchen, positioning herself just inside the doorway. Over the sound of her fast beating heart Beth was able to distinguish four pairs of footsteps fast approaching the area where she was currently hidden. Her gun already raised and poised in front of her Beth slowly peaked around the corner of the door. At the sight of Sam, Prophet, Gina, and Mick coming towards her Beth quickly lowered her gun, allowing it to clatter to the floor. With a look of complete and utter relief upon her face Beth stepped out of her hiding place, and made her way towards them.

At seeing Beth made her way towards them a small smile began to spread across Sam's face, but it quickly disappeared when he saw her begin to stumble. The mixed feelings of worry and concern resurfaced within him as he quickened his pace to catch Beth as she stumbled once again. As Sam helped her regain her footing Beth wrapped her arms around his neck and immediately began to cry into his chest.

As he comforted Beth Sam looked over at Mick and Prophet, and asked,

"Can you two go check on Sarah, please? She's in the playpen in the living room."

Nodding their heads Mick and Prophet quickly made their way to the living room. Wrapping his arms securely around Beth as she continued to sob Sam gently rocked her back and forth as he soothed,

"SHHH! It's alright Beth, you're safe. I'm here now."

At the sound of his voice Beth's sobs subsided. Feeling the need to see his face Beth leaned her head back, but in result to this single, simple movement the room began to spin around her, and her vision became extremely blurred. Before she could say anything Beth was pulled into a world of darkness, and collapsed into Sam's arms.


	5. Plan of Action

**A/N: Here is the next chapter, sorry its a little short. I am already working on writing the next chapter. Send me a review and let me know what you think.**

Chapter 4- Plan of Action

Cradling Beth's unconscious body in his arms Sam slowly and gently lowered the two of them to the floor. Panic welled up inside him as he looked over Beth's body, his eyes stopping at the blood stained area that marked where the deep knife wound was just below her collar bone. Beside them on the floor was Gina, a renewed looked of worry on her face as she looked at her friend's unconscious form. Not wanting to see what kind of damage Rawlins had inflicted upon Beth this time Gina took her eyes away from the small area of blood.

Wanting to continue searching for other injuries Gina used her eyes to quickly scan the rest of Beth's body. When she reached Beth's crotch region, knowing what Rawlins had done to her friend, Gina took a deep breath. As she stared at the area between Beth's legs Gina saw what appeared to be a dark stain. Leaning closer to get a better look Gina's eyes grew to be the size of half dollars when she realized what she had found. Her eyes still enlarged, Gina turned her head to look up at Sam, and said,

"Sam, there's blood in the crotch area of her pants."

Understanding automatically what Gina's words meant Sam quickly draped Beth's arm around his neck, and rose to his feet, holding Beth bridal style in his arms. Glancing in the direction of the living room Sam turned to Gina and said,

"Go get the guys, and tell them what's happened, and have Mick run down and start the car. I need you to get together some of Sarah's things, Prophet will stay and help you. Mick and I will meet you guys at the hospital. Prophet should still have the keys to the second SUV."

Nodding her head at Sam's instructions Gina rose to her feet and headed for the living room. As she approached the end of the hallway that led to the living room Gina stopped, and couldn't help but smile as she watched both Prophet and Mick playing with Sarah as she sat on Mick's lap. Knowing that it was vital that they get Beth to the hospital as fast as possible, Gina continued to make her way over to her friends and Goddaughter.

Hearing Gina as she approached both Mick and Prophet looked up at her as she came to stand in front of them. Overwhelmed with worry for Beth Prophet wasted little time before he asked,

"How's Beth, is she doing alright?"

Hating to be the one to tell them Gina heaved a soft sigh as she looked from Prophet to Mick before she replied,

'Beth passed out a few minutes ago from shock. Along with the wound under her collar bone, I also found blood in…in the crotch area of her pants."

Turning to Mick's shock-filled face Gina continued,

"Mick, Sam wants you to head down and start one of the SUVs; he'll be down with Beth as soon as he can so you guys can take her to the hospital."

Nodding his head Mick paused for a moment to hand Sarah to Prophet before he rose to his feet, and headed for the lift. As Gina turned to Prophet he swiftly rose to his feet, holding Sarah on his hip he looked to Gina and asked,

"What about us? What does Coop want us to do?"

Without taking her eyes off of Prophet's face Gina reached out and gently tickled Sarah on the arm as she replied,

"Sam wants us to get some of Sarah's things together, diapers, bottles, and a few toys, and meet him and Mick at the hospital."

After giving Gina a nod in response Prophet looked down at Sarah and said,

"Well Sarah, let's start looking for some of your toys while Aunt G gets your diapers and bottles."

Looking at Prophet Gina gave him a mock scowl, she already knew that he would choose her to collect the diapers and bottles while he retrieved the toys, but it didn't bother her. Leaving Prophet to his preferred job Gina made her way to Sarah's nursery. After locating Sarah's pale pink diaper bag Gina began to pack her designated essentials. The diapers and bottles of formula now packed within the bag Gina started to head to the door, but paused when she spied something pink and fluffy in the crib. Stepping closer to the crib Gina found Flopsy, Sarah's pink fluffy bunny rabbit she had given her when she was born, lying next to the bars of the crib. Without pausing to think Gina grabbed the stuffed bunny and placed it in the bag as she headed back toward the living room.

As she walked into the room Gina could see Prophet running around searching frantically for something. Looking away from the headless chicken Gina could see a small pile of toys on the sofa. Knowing who had chosen those toys Gina couldn't help but smile at Sarah as she sat on the floor watching Prophet run around the room. Making sure to walk around Prophet's area of movement Gina made her way over to the sofa, and crouched down next to Sarah. Reaching into the diaper bag Gina pulled out Flopsy from its depths. Holding the bunny out in front of her Gina watched as a huge grin spread across Sarah's face as she eagerly reached for the bunny, which Gina let her have. With the smile still upon her face Gina looked over to Prophet, who was still searching frantically for something. Pointing to Flopsy being held tightly in Sarah's arms Gina, raising her voice slightly, asked,

"Hey Prophet, is this what you've been looking for?"

Upon hearing Gina's question Prophet turned around on the spot; seeing Gina pointing to Flopsy the bunny within Sarah's arms, which was in fact the toy he had been searching for, Prophet heaved a sigh of relief. Turning his gaze to Gina Prophet questioned,

"I have been searching everywhere for him, where did you find him?"

With a slight shrug of her shoulders Gina pointed her finger behind Prophet's back in the general direction of the nursery as she replied,

"I found him in Sarah's crib pushed up against the bars as I was walking toward the door. Sarah must not have been holding him when Beth took her from the nursery and placed her in the playpen so Beth must not have thought to grab him from the crib when she grabbed Sarah."

Understanding what Gina was saying Prophet nodded his head in agreement. He himself should have realized that if he couldn't find Flopsy in the living room that the next logical place it would be would have been the nursery. Because of what Beth had been through Prophet could understand how she accidently leave Flopsy in the crib. Rubbing his hand over his head Prophet replied,

"Yeah, I was just starting to wonder if it might be in there. What's surprising is that when Mick and I walked in here we found Sarah asleep in the playpen, she must have been nearly exhausted to be able to get to sleep without Flopsy."

Nodding her head in agreement Gina glanced over at the few toys laying on the sofa as she asked,

"These the toys you and Sarah have decided to take with us to the hospital?"

Walking over to the sofa Prophet took a second to double check the collection of toys before he nodded his head as he replied,

"Yep, counting Flopsy those are all the toys that Sarah indicated that she wants to take."

That being all she needed to know Gina quickly added the few toys to the diaper bag. Zipping the bag closed Gina turned back to Prophet, and said,

"Can you grab her while I go get Beth's spare set of car keys so we can retrieve Sarah's car seat?"

Nodding his head once, Prophet bent down and gathered Sarah and Flopsy in his arms. Gina, with the diaper bag hanging on her shoulder, made her way over to the bookshelf situated against the partial wall that separated the dining room from the right side of the apartment. Knowing exactly what she was looking for Gina picked out what appeared to Prophet to be a normal book, and opened it to reveal a hollowed out center within which the spare keys laid. Placing the book back in its proper place Gina, with keys in hand, walked back over to Prophet and Sarah and said,

"Alright, let's go get her car seat so we can put it in the SUV and head to the hospital."

After glancing down at Sarah cuddled in his arms Prophet nodded his head in agreement, and followed Gina, matching her quick pace, as they made their way to the lift. Once they had made it out to the car it took only a matter of minutes for Gina to transfer the car seat from Beth's car to the SUV. When everything was secured Gina placed the diaper bag on the floor board before receiving Sarah from Prophet as he made his way to the driver's seat. After buckling Sarah in place Gina positioned herself in the passenger seat as Prophet started the make his way to the hospital. All the while there was nothing but silence between the two FBI agents, their minds on their friend and colleague already at the location they were headed to. Silent prayers swam through both their heads as they drove.


	6. Beth's Story

**A/N: Here is the next chapter. Sorry it took me so long to post, I just couldn't find a place to stop. I hope you enjoy.**

Chapter 5- Beth's Story

With the lights flashing and the sirens wailing Prophet maneuvered the SUV down the Quantico streets as fast as it would go. Seated next to him in the passenger seat Gina held onto the door hang for dear life; her knuckles turning white in the process, while seated in her car seat in the back seat Sarah enjoyed the fast ride, oblivious to the reason as to why they were going so fast. As if they sensed that they were in a hurry the other cars parted like the red sea, allowing Prophet to pass. In what seemed like no time at all Prophet pulled into parking lot of Potomac Hospital. After a couple of minutes of searching for a spot Prophet, the diaper bag over his shoulder, and Gina with Sarah in her arms, made their way into the hospital.

Everywhere they turned, all around them was utter chaos. Walking through the sea of people Prophet, Gina, and little Sarah made their way to the ER nurse's station. As the nurse seated behind the glass window smiled at them in greeting Prophet and Gina showed her their credentials as Prophet introduced,

"Hello Miss, I'm Agent Simms, and this is Agent LaSalle, we're with the FBI. Two of our colleagues brought in another one of our teammates not long ago. Her name is Beth Cooper."

The nurse seated behind the glass window, after retrieving and reading a file, looked back up at Prophet and replied,

"Mrs. Cooper was admitted a little over an hour ago, and is currently having tests administered by one of our ER doctors. Your other two colleagues have taken residence in our waiting room area. You all may go and join them if you'd like, and someone will come and collect you all when the tests are over."

After giving her their thanks Gina, while still holding Sarah, and Prophet made their way to the waiting room area. Right as they stepped into the room Gina spotted Sam and Mick seated over in the far corner of the room. Noticing the two empty chairs on either side of each of their teammates Gina, Sarah, and Prophet made their way over to join Sam and Mick in waiting. As they made their way over Sarah started to squirm and squeal when she caught sight of Sam.

Upon hearing Sarah's squeals both Mick and Sam raised their heads just as Gina, Prophet, and Sarah reached their little seating area. Before Gina could ever sit in the chair beside Mick Sarah stretched out her arms to Sam, who immediately pulled her into his lap. As she cuddled into her father's warm chest a look of curiosity appeared on Sarah's face as she took in Sam's feeling of worry, just by being close to him. Seeing this expression on Sarah's face Gina knew that within her toddler head that she was thinking of Beth. Unable to stand it any longer Gina looked to Sam and asked,

"Any word yet on Beth? Had she woken up before you guys arrived here?"

Repositioning Sarah on his lap Sam shook his head no as he replied,

"She started to moan a little just as we pulled in as if she was trying to wake up but didn't. As for hearing anything all we've been told is that they stitched up the laceration below her collar bone. They are doing the rape kit now, and after that they said that they would do an ultrasound to check on the baby. They said they'd come and get us when everything was completed."

Prophet, his head bowed, gave a curt nod of his head as he replied,

"Yeah, the nurse up front told us that too."

Feeling the panic and worry resurface Gina, her hands trembling, tried to fiddle with her necklace to distract herself, but it wasn't working. Seeing her hands trembling Mick reached out and gathered her hands in his own as he looked at her and asked,

"What is it Love? You're trying to distract yourself from something, mind sharing what it is?"

Looking up at the handsome Brit's face and seeing the warmth and love in Mick's eyes Gina couldn't help but lean into his chest as she replied,

"I'm just worried for Beth and the baby. I want them both to be alright."

Freeing one of his hands Mick wrapped it around Gina and gently rubbed her back in a soothing manner as he replied,

"Beth will be alright, love, she's been through some tough situations of late, and has made it through, this will be no different. As for the baby, with parents as strong willed as Coop and Beth, it will be alright as well."

Raising his head to nod in agreement Prophet had a mixed expression of determination and anger on his face as he looked around at everyone and said,

"What I want to know is how the SOB bastard found out where you guys live. I mean think about it, if he was able to find out where Beth and Coop live, than he can also figure out where the rest of us live too."

Seeing the truth in Prophet's words somber expressions spread across all three adults' faces. As everyone contemplated this thought everyone was silent, even Sarah. Sam was the first to break the silence a few minutes later as he said,

"In order to find out where we lived Rawlins must have used some type of electronic database or something."

A little unsure of this theory Prophet shook his head no as he said,

"No I doubt he used anything electronic. When Beth and I first met with him I got a vibe that he was more of an old school person."

From his seat between Coop and Gina Mick cut in,

"So, he would have used a phone book or something like that…Man that would have taken forever. Who knows how many people in Quantico have the same last names as us, it's a little scary to think about."

At that very thought a chill ran down Gina's spine causing her to shiver as she said,

"Yeah, but still we should have Garcia check any and all electronic databases that Rawlins may or could have used, just in case."

Liking the idea Sam made a mental note to contact the eccentric technical analyst as soon as they received word on Beth. Just as he finished this thought a nurse walked into the waiting room and made her way over to them. Coming to stand before them the nurse, a chart in her arms, asked,

"Are you all the family of Beth Cooper?"

All four agents nodded their heads vigorously in response as they quickly rose to their feet. Before the nurse could utter another word Sam eagerly asked,

"How is Beth?"

With a look of pure calm on her face the nurse looked up at Sam and replied,

"She is fine, her and the baby are fine. She is beginning to wake up now; if you want to see her you all may follow me."

A sigh of relief circled through the small group as they followed the nurse out of the waiting room area. Making their way through the ever-busy and chaotic ER the nurse led the Red Cell family to a private closed off room. Remaining outside the nurse opened the door to allow everyone to enter before closing the door and leaving the family to privacy.

The sight in front of them was déjà vu for the four agents; Beth lying on a hospital bed, an IV hooked up in the crook of her arm. In recognition of their numbers there were four chairs situated around the room. Seeing a chair positioned directly beside Beth's bed Sam headed straight for it, and got comfortable. Keeping one hand on Sarah as she sat perched on his lap Sam interlocked his free hand with Beth's hand. Just as Sam grasped Beth's hand securely within his own Beth, as if knowing who was holding her hand, squeezed Sam's hand. Feeling this response Sam looked over at Beth's face, a smile beginning to spread across his face as he watched her eyes start to flutter before they finally opened.

Another sense of déjà vu washed over Sam as he turned to look at Prophet, Gina, and Mick, and with the smile still on his face, said,

"Hey guys, she's awake."

Looking down at Sarah Sam added,

"Say hi to Mommy Sarah."

Upon hearing Sam's words Prophet, Gina, and Mick rose from their seats at the same time and quickly approached the end of the bed. To see Beth awake brought smiles to their faces. Looking over at Beth's still semi-groggy face Prophet couldn't help but laugh softly as he said,

"Hey there Sleeping Beauty, glad to see you finally awake. How are you feeling?"

With a slight shrug of her shoulders Beth replied,

"Sore, in more than one place of my body…"

As the words left her mouth a look of worry and fear covered Beth's face as she quickly turned to Sam and asked,

"The baby?"

Hearing just those two words Sam knew what Beth was asking. Giving her hand a reassuring squeeze Sam smiled as he said,

"The baby is fine, both you and the baby are fine."

Relief washed away the feeling of worry and fear as it took their place upon Beth's face. With her free hand Beth covered the area where her baby bump was, hidden under the sheets as she replied,

"Oh thank God, I was afraid that something may have happened to it after what Rawlins did…after what Rawlins did to me."

Tears flowed freely down Beth's face at the brief mention of the ordeal, shattering the look of relief upon her face to pieces. Hating to see her friend in so much emotional pain Gina couldn't help but cringe when Mick asked,

"Do you think you're up to talking about it, or do you need more time?"

Watching the tears continue to fall down Beth's face Sam quickly added,

"You don't have to if you don't want to Beth. We can wait till we get back to the apartment for you to tell us."

Eyes still glistening with fresh tears Beth looked back at Sam and gently squeezed his hand as she said,

"No Sam, it's alright. I can talk about it…Just don't let go of my hand, ok?"

As if to show her his answer Sam, while keeping their hands intertwined, gently wiped away the tears from Beth's face before he replied,

"I won't be letting go any time soon."

Knowing that she had Sam's support, both mentally and physically, Beth turned back to Mick, and after taking a deep calming breath, she began,

"It hadn't been long since I returned from my doctor's appointment with Sarah out like a light in her car seat. I transferred Sarah from her car seat to her crib, and then sat down at the dining room table with my computer so I could find and look at the case file that Garcia had emailed me. Just by looking at those horrid crime scene photos; which the baby didn't enjoy all that much by the way, I could already tell who the Unsub was. Rawlins is our Unsub, the couples he murdered are a way for him to taunt us somehow, and the message on the walls was meant as a personal message for me…"

At hearing Beth's words about her discovery the four remaining agents exchanged glances with one another before Gina said,

"Mick said the same thing too, but instead of the message on the wall, it was the way the women were tied and shot as well as the way the first victim, Mark Morton, received an additional shot in his left shoulder while the second victim, Jim Willows, wasn't. The additional shot to Mark Morton bothered me as well."

For a moment Beth remained silent as she let Gina's words sink in. Then after glancing to Sam who gave her an encouraging nod, Beth continued,

"I was so transfixed by what I had read I ended up zoning almost everything but the baby monitor out as I continued to view the case file. Because of this I didn't hear Rawlins come up behind me. He had to have used the stairs because I never heard the lift at all. As he stood behind me Rawlins leaned down close to my ear and whispered, 'Hello Darlin', did you miss me?' my heart nearly left into my throat at the sound of his voice as I jumped to my feet and turned to stare at him. I felt both fear and hatred at seeing him standing there. When I asked him why he was there he said that he had come to see me, and…and to have some fun. Before I had a chance to say or do anything Rawlins clamped his hand over my mouth, and pulled me down to the floor. Almost immediately I started hitting and slapping at him, but I stopped when he pulled out a knife and held it to my throat. He told me unless I wanted him to hurt me that I should stay still and not try and fight him."

Beth took another quick, calming breath,

"He then took the knife and cut the top part of my shirt to reveal my scars. He seemed to enjoy staring at the scars that he had caused me. A I watched him stare at my shoulder I became enraged at him, and in an attempt to distract him, I said that all of you would get me back for whatever he did to me. Then sneering at me he said that he planned for that to happen. His response made me so angry that I couldn't talk so I spit in his face."

At hearing her decided course of action everyone had the same look of shock and disbelief on their faces. Not quite sure whether to believe her or not Mick, with a quizative look in his eye, countered,

"You spit at Rawlins in the face? I hope you got him in the eye."

A feint smile appeared on Beth's face as she continued,

"Yeah it hit him in the eye, and it also made him become pissed at me, and he back handed me across my face, splitting my bottom lip. Seeming to approve of my resulting split lip Rawlins then let his hands travel down my body till he reached my pants. As he…as he pulled down my pants I squeezed my eyes shut."

Knowing what was to come next the mixed vibe of discomfort and uneasiness flowed over everyone. Eyes glistening with newly formed, unshed tears Beth took a shaky breath as she continued,

"As he raped me I felt nothing but excruciating pain. Along with keeping my eyes squeezed shut I also kept my head turned away from him. During the entire ordeal I just kept thinking and praying in my mind for Sarah to stay asleep so Rawlins wouldn't find out about her." Beth glanced over to Sam and smiled a watery smile as she watched Sarah, very happy sitting on Sam's lap, "Finally after what felt like hours to me Rawlins ended his excruciatingly pain-filled game. Unfortunately he wasn't done having fun. When I heard him redress himself I began feeling relief, until I heard him breathing beside my ear, I remained completely still; afraid of what else he would do to me. Then when I felt him press the knife against my skin again I cringed in fear. As gently caressed the area of skin under my collar bone with the knife Rawlins whispered into my ear; he said that he had a message he wanted me to give all of you, he said, 'come and get me.' Then, to make sure that I didn't forget to give you guys the message, he cut me with the knife. When he was done doing that he left. I waited a few minutes to be sure before I checked myself over and quickly redressed myself. Just when I finished I was hit by a wave of nausea and ran to the bathroom, where, after the nausea had dissipated, I pulled my knees close to my chest, and cried over what had happened. Right as the tears ended I heard Sarah start to cry, so I went and got her from her crib and took her into the living room, and placed her in the playpen before I called you, Sam."

Sadness shined brightly in Sam's eyes, their phone call conversation still fresh in his mind. From the end of the bed Prophet ended the silence as he said,

"When we arrived you dropped your gun when you realized that it was us, did you feel like you needed protection?"

Beth's cheeks blushed a pale pink with embarrassment as she reluctantly nodded her head as she replied,

"Yes, as I stood beside Sarah in her playpen after hanging up with Sam I felt overwhelmed with nervousness, along with a fear for mine and Sarah's safety. So I ran to the bedroom and grabbed my gun from the lock box. It made me feel safe holding it in my hands."

Seeing how upset the confession had made her Sam squeezed Beth's hand in reassurance as he said,

"Beth, it's perfectly normal to feel nervous and scared after what you went through. Your gun is something that makes you feel safe, so it's understandable why you went and got it."

Wanting to make Beth feel less insecure Gina cut in,

"Beth, if it had been me I would have grabbed my gun too, along with my Louisville Slugger that I keep behind my bedroom door."

From beside her Gina felt Mick stiffen at her words but she ignored it when she saw the look of relief return to Beth's face. After remained silent during the entire retelling of the ordeal, and seeming to sense the sudden lightened mood in the room Sarah with a smile on her face, squealed in happiness as she reached out her arms to Beth.

Seeing the loving smile that had spread across Beth's face Sam swiftly rose from his chair and placed Sarah in Beth's arms. Upon being placed in Beth's arms Sarah cuddled close to Beth's chest, trying to comfort Beth's sadness that Beth so desperately tried to hide. As everyone watched with smiles of happiness on their faces there came a soft knock at the door as it was being opened. Turning their heads the five agents were met by a middle aged ER doctor clad in the usual white medical coat, and Beth's chart in her hands. Smiling around to everyone in greeting the female doctor made her way inside the room. Coming to stand at the vacant side of Beth's bed the doctor looked to Beth and everyone else as she said,

"Hello I'm Dr. Thurman, I'm the one who ran the rape kit we completed on you, and I also did the ultrasound to check on your baby. I just came by to see how you were doing."

All five agents returned the warm, friendly smile as Beth replied,

"I'm doing much better. Thank you for everything that you did for me. Do you think you can tell me when I can go home?"

Hearing the eagerness to leave the hospital in Beth's voice Dr. Thurman laughed softly as she replied,

"I have your release papers here with me, as well as the results of your rape kit."

Feeling Beth's hand begin to tremble slightly within his own hand Sam looked over to Dr. Thurman and asked,

"Dr. Thurman, as you've probably been told, Beth as well as the rest of us are FBI agents. Would it be possible for me to give you a specific email address for you to send the results of the rape kit to another member of our team? It's come to our attention that the man who did this to my wife is also involved in a case we are currently working on."

After taking a moment to consider Sam's request Dr. Thurman nodded her head in agreement as she replied,

"That shouldn't be a problem Mr. Cooper. I'll have you give me the email address when I come back to collect your wife's release papers, I'm sure she's rather eager to get out of here."

As she spoke Dr. Thurman looked over to Beth who had a slightly guilty expression on her face. Having already known Beth's feelings toward hospitals the rest of the team all had sheepish grins on their faces. As if Beth's expression confirmed her suspicions Dr. Thurman placed the small stack of paper work on the side table before heading for the door.

Looking away from the stack of papers Beth looked to Prophet, and with an eager look on her face, asked,

"Prophet, can you please wheel the small table over here so I can fill those papers out and so I can go home?"

Smiling at the eager look on Beth's face as well as in her voice Prophet nodded his head. As he wheeled the table over Gina walked over beside Sam, and while reaching for Sarah, said,

"Here, do you want me to hold her while you do that?"

Peering down at her daughter snuggled against her body Beth shook her head no as she replied,

"No, she's alright, she seems rather peaceful and happy on the bed, plus she usually doesn't mess with our paperwork."

Taking a second look at Sarah Gina couldn't help but smile in agreement. Just like Beth had said as she started filling out the small stack of papers Sarah stayed snuggled to Beth's side, having not moved an inch. As Beth completed her task Sam started to get her clothes ready for her to change into once she was done. After taking a moment to examine Beth's torn shirt, and knowing that Beth couldn't wear it home Sam quickly stepped out of the room only to return a moment later with a pale blue scrub top in his hands. A few minutes later, with her paperwork completed, and having changed back into her normal clothes, Beth while seated in a wheelchair with Mick, Prophet, and Gina with Sarah in her arms standing around her as they waited as Sam returned the release papers to Dr. Thurman along with Garcia's email address. Both tasks accomplished Sam returned to Beth's side, and with the rest of the team and Sarah behind them Sam started to push Beth to the SUV waiting outside so they could finally head home.


	7. Emotional Healing

**A/N: Here is the next chapter. Sorry it took me so long to update it. It took me longer than expected to write the chapter. Thanks to all of you who have taken the time to send me a review, I really appreciate them. I hope you enjoy your reading:)**

Chapter 6- Emotional Healing

Pulling up in front of their apartment building nearly thirty minutes later the Red Cell team was greeted by the sight of Garcia's tangerine orange convertible. At the sight of the vibrant colored vehicle Beth couldn't help but smile at seeing Garcia leaning against the hood of the car. It had only been ten minutes since Sam had called Garcia to fill her in and she had already managed to beat them to the apartment.

Climbing out of the SUV Beth barely had enough time to steady herself on the sidewalk before she was engulfed in a bone crushing hug from Garcia. Recovering quickly from her surprise Beth returned the embrace. Loosening her grip a moment later Garcia pulled back to stare Beth in the face with relief upon her own face as she said,

"Oh my God my sweet Beth, I can't believe what you went through. If you ever feel like talking, don't ever hesitate to ask me."

With a genuine smile on her face Beth replied,

"Thank you Garcia. Maybe we can talk later."

Taking the hint Garcia nodded her head in agreement as she sneakily retrieved Sarah from Gina's full arms as everyone started to make their way inside. Standing beside Beth within the lift Beth could sense a feeling of nervous fear radiating from Beth. Glancing down at his wife Sam could see that Beth's face appeared calm, but looking into her brown eyes he could see the fear shining within them. The realization was immediate, causing Sam to mentally slap himself in the head. He should have known that it would be too soon for Beth to return to the apartment. Looking back down at Beth Sam gave her hand a gentle squeeze as he asked,

"Hey, you ok with coming back here so soon? If it's too much for you we can always go to the headquarters."

Putting on a brave face Beth peered back up at Sam and replied,

"I'll be fine Sam, besides I need to face and deal with what Rawlins did to me."

Pain and anger flashed like lightning across Sam's face as he squeezed Beth's hand once again as he replied,

"I know that you need to face and deal with this but no so soon after it's happened."

Squeezing Sam's hand in return Beth had a pleading look on her face as she said,

"Please Sam let my try to do this. Please?"

Knowing that he had been beat Sam heaved a sigh of surrender as he bowed his head and reluctantly nodded his head in agreement. At that moment the lift came to a halt at Beth and Sam's apartment. With help from Prophet Sam opened the wooden gate-like doors of the lift so everyone could enter the apartment. With their hands still interlocked Beth and Sam made their way into the apartment.

As they started walking down the hallway everything seemed to be fine. But as they approached the doorway to the dining room the feeling of fear washed over Beth once again. Trembling once again, but this time from head to toe, Beth froze in her tracks, and looked up at Sam's worried face and said,

"I…I can't do it Sam. I can't go into that room and sit at the table right beside where it happened. All it will show is that I allowed an evil person such as Rawlins get me and take advantage of me."

Seeing the fresh tears glistening in Beth's eyes Sam pulled Beth into his arms and rubbed circles into her back to sooth her while her body was once again wracked with sobs. When he felt her sobs begin to subside a few minutes later Sam pulled Beth away from his chest, and used his thumb to wipe away the few stray tears from her tear stained face as he said,

"You can do this Beth, I know you can. And you won't be alone, I'm not leaving your side, and everyone else is already in there waiting for us. And for the record, you didn't let Rawlins get you and take advantage of you; he just caught you off guard. It's something we all will or have already experienced, don't let it control you…Now, are you ready to go join the rest of the team?"

Taking a deep breath to calm herself Beth nodded her head. Seeing her response Sam continued to make his way to the dining room with Beth stuck to his side. As one the two of them turned into the doorway of the dining room to see the team already seated around the table. It was as if they had sensed Beth's desperate need to avoid the side of the table where she had sat just a few hours previous, Mick, Gina, and Prophet had seated themselves on that side of the table.

With a look of pure relief upon her face Beth and Sam made their way around the table to the two vacant seats beside Garcia, who was bouncing a giggling Sarah on her knees. As Beth gently dropped herself into the chair next to Garcia she couldn't help but smile as she watched Sarah cuddle into Garcia's chest, her eyes heavy with impending sleep. Nodding her head at her exhausted daughter Beth said,

"Looks like someone has worn themselves out and needs another nap."

But before Beth could even rise from her chair or reach for Sarah Garcia, rising to her feet, shook her head no vigorously as she said,

"No no my dear Beth, you stay right where you are, and I will put this little one to bed, and get the baby monitor."

At the mention of the baby monitor Beth seemed to sit up straighter in her chair and in a slightly shaky voice, replied,

"The baby monitor isn't in the nursery, it's out here on the bookshelf… I brought it out here with me when I first put her down while I looked over the case files, and…and when Rawlins…"

Noticing how upset Beth was becoming Sam wrapped his arm over Beth's shoulders and pulled her as close to him as their chairs would allow. Hating to see his friend become upset again over her ordeal Prophet quickly rose from his seat and went in search of the baby monitor. Upon finding Beth's inconspicuous hiding place Prophet looked over to Beth and said,

"I'll go get some new batteries just in case we need them since the monitor has been on for so long."

Placing the monitor in the center of the table Prophet made his way toward the kitchen in search of said batteries. A few minutes later both Prophet and Garcia returned to the table. Right away Garcia pulled out her computer and started it up. Upon seeing Garcia's computer Sam remembered the task he had asked her to do. Even though they already knew that Rawlins had been behind the two murders, curiosity seemed to get the best of Sam as he asked,

"Garcia, were you able to find anything on what I asked you to loop up earlier? A name at least?"

At first Garcia stared at Sam with a look of confusion on her face, but at his final hint Garcia realized what he was asking about. After hitting a few keys on her keyboard Garcia replied,

"Yes sir I did. After checking the records of the high security prison Rawlins was first placed in I learned that he did indeed have a cellmate, a man by the name of Sean Quincy. He was in his final year of a three year sentence for burglary and raping a minor. He was officially released from prison three weeks ago."

Sam nodded his head,

"Is there anything else about Mr. Quincy that we should know?"

The sound of clicking keys was heard for a few minutes before Garcia raised her head and said,

"It appears that Sean Quincy has a thing for computers. He has a degree in computer science, and before he was sent to prison he worked for the Dell computer company stationed in Dallas."

Upon hearing this Gina knew what Sam was thinking, and said,

"So Sean Quincy could have helped Rawlins by looking up our information on the computer. All he had to do was call Rawlins and tell him what he wanted to know."

At that moment Mick cut in,

"Would it be possible for Quincy to be here in Quantico as well, helping Rawlins with the murders?"

Having experienced personally the procedure for being released from prison Prophet shrugged his shoulders slightly as he replied,

"It's possible, but Quincy would have been assigned a parole officer upon being released, and he would have to call and check in with him. Usually when you're released from prison you're not allowed to leave that specific state for a certain amount of time, and if you do, you had to let your PO know first, and you needed to have a really good reason for leaving."

Knowing that Sam's next request would be Garcia quickly started searching Sean Quincy's file before anyone could ask anything. In a matter of minutes she had found the answers to both unasked questions. Looking around at everyone at the table Garcia said,

"Sean Quincy's parole officer's name is Michael Bailor, and it would seem that Sean's only living relative is his sister, Margaret Hedge, who just so happens to live in Fairfax, Virginia."

With Garcia's findings confirming what he had already said Prophet nodded his head in agreement as he added,

"So Sean Quincy is here in Virginia. Usually when you're released you're supposed to live with a family member or a close family friend, and inform the PO of where you're staying as well. Since Sean's sister is his only living relative Quincy would have had no choice but to move to Virginia."

Turning to Garcia Sam asked,

"Do we have Quincy's sister's address so we can go see and talk with him, Garcia?"

With a nod of her head Garcia replied,

"His sister lives in the apartments across from Fair Oaks mall, building 2412, apartment 2B."

Scribbling down the address Sam rose to his feet, and looked to Mick, Gina, and Prophet, and said,

"Alright, let's go talk to this Sean Quincy."

As Prophet and Mick rose to their feet ready to depart Gina stayed in her seat as she said,

"Coop, if it's alright, I think I'll stay here with Beth and Garcia, and help them out here."

After glancing down at Beth still seated beside him at the table Sam nodded his head in agreement to Gina's request. Just by looking at Beth's face he could tell that she was having trouble dealing with the emotional turmoil of the ordeal; Sam also knew that if anyone could help her through the emotional turmoil other than himself it would be Garcia and Gina.

Unsure of how Beth felt about him leaving for a little while Sam leaned down, and placed his hand on her back as he asked,

"Hey do you think you'll be ok here while I go with Mick and Prophet to question Sean Quincy or his sister?"

Knowing that Sam was worried about her Beth gave him an encouraging smile as she nodded her head and replied,

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Besides, I'll have Gina and Garcia here with me. Maybe we can continue working on other aspects of the case."

Even though he was unsure about Beth continuing to work on the case Sam was relieved that she was alright with him leaving for a little while. Nodding his head Sam replied,

"Alright as long as you're ok with all this, Fairfax is only forty-seven minutes away, so we won't be gone long. If we find anything new then we'll call."

Bending down Sam gave Beth a quick peck on the lips before he made his way over to Mick and Prophet who were waiting in the hallway leading to the lift. A moment later there came the sound of the lift as it headed down to the main level. A silence hung in the air between the three women. Glancing over to Gina and knowing that she wouldn't be the one to speak first, Garcia decided to be the one to break the ice by asking,

"Beth, maybe you'd like to talk to me and Gina about what happened? It's just us girls here and what you tell us will remain amongst us."

Beth knew that Garcia was right; it would help her to recover if she talked about her ordeal, but she didn't know if she could talk about it again. After bowing her head for a second Beth looked over at her sister-like colleague and replied,

"Garcia, I already recounted what happened to me once today. I don't think I can do it again."

At her last words tears once again started to build in her eyes. Damn hormones. Seeing how emotional the tiny brunette was becoming, Garcia held Beth's hand in her own and gently squeezed it as Gina said,

"We know you have already recounted what happened Beth, but that was only what happened to you physically…"

Seeing Gina begin to freeze up Garcia interceded,

"Beth sweetie, we want to talk to you about your emotional pain from your ordeal. Just by looking at your face right now tells us that you are having trouble dealing with all this emotionally."

Knowing that Gina and Garcia were right and that there was no way to get out of it, or around it Beth heaved a sigh of surrender. Staring down at her hand that was still being held by Garcia Beth tried to collect her thoughts. Finally, unable to stall any longer Beth looked up at Gina and Garcia and began,

"It's my fault that this happened to me. I was so absorbed in the case file that I didn't hear Rawlins come up behind me, and catch me off guard. When I heard him first whisper in my ear I was overwhelmed with fear; I never thought I'd ever hear his sick, sadistic voice again. But when I turned to face him my hatred toward him quickly overpowered my fear. I knew when I saw him that he had something specific planned for me, something fun in his own mind. Then…then when he pulled me down onto the floor I knew what he was planning to do. That's why I tried to distract him, but when he said that he had planned for you guys to go after him for what he would do to me I became enraged again, and that's why I spit at him in the face…"

As Beth took a deep calming breath both Gina and Garcia remained silent for they knew where Beth was headed next. A second later with her courage restored Beth continued,

"When he started…when he started to rape me I just wanted him to get in over with as fast as possible. During the whole ordeal I just hoped and prayed that Sarah remained asleep so Rawlins wouldn't find out about her. I don't know what I would have done if he had discovered her presence and had done something to her. Then, when he finally removed himself from my body I felt relief that it was finally over. But the relief was short lived when he once again pressed the knife to my skin… I was completely consumed with fear, I thought he was…I thought he was going to kill me. It surprised me that he only wanted me to deliver a message to everyone for him, but with his words I understood what the knife was really for. When he started to dig the blade into my skin it was nothing but an intense, searing pain to me. When he finally removed the blade from my skin I was relieved once again, but I was also afraid of what else he might do. When I opened my eyes after hearing nothing but silence I could feel myself shaking slightly from head to toe as I quickly redressed myself. Then after I vomited my guts out I just wanted to lay there and cry over what I had allowed to happen…"

At that moment Beth was unable to continue due to the onslaught of tears flowing freely and heavily down her face. Even if Beth did feel up to continuing her story Garcia wasn't sure if hse could stand to hear anymore. Squeezing Beth's hand Garcia said,

"Beth, if you feel you need to stop then that's alright…"

With tears still streaming down her face Beth shook her head no as she shakily replied,

"No Garcia, that's ok, there isn't much more for me to tell so I might as well say it all…When I heard Sarah start to cry in her crib I immediately went into mommy mode. I didn't want her to see how upset I was or the amount of pain I was in; I just wanted to comfort her. After I placed Sarah in her playpen in the living room I knew I had to call Sam and tell him what had happened, and when I heard his voice on the phone I could no longer hold back how sad I was with what had happened. Then as I waited beside Sarah's playpen I started to feel nervous, and I feared for my own and Sarah's safety. Hating to feel like this I quickly went to the lockbox in our bedroom and grabbed my gun. With that in my hand I immediately felt safer, and when Sam and the rest of you guys walked into the apartment I felt relieved at seeing his face, then a few seconds later I passed out."

Having finished recounting her ordeal for a second time Beth was greeted with complete silence. Looking up at Gina and Garcia Beth was surprised to see tears shining in Garcia's eyes. This being the second time hearing Beth's story Gina already knew what to expect, but that didn't stop her from feeling sorry for her friend. Reaching across the table Gina grasped Beth's free hand and squeezed it as she said,

"Beth, you need to stop blaming yourself. None of what happened was your fault. Rawlins could have done this to anyone, including me."

Before Gina could continue Beth cut in,

"Yes, but he chose to go after me…"

Knowing where Beth's thoughts were headed Gina said,

"He chose you Beth because you were the only victim that got away from him. And other than having his sadistic version of fun all he needed you for was to give the rest of us his personal message. Do you know that if he hadn't been able to find you that he probably would have tried to come after me instead, so stop blaming yourself, Beth? If you want to blame someone, blame Rawlins, all of this is his fault, not yours."

Having found her voice while listening to Gina talk, Garcia said,

"I personally know how you feel Beth. When I was shot by a guy I had gone on a date with, who really turned out to be a cop with a hero complex, I started to blame myself for what had happened. But thankfully Morgan extinguished the blame from my mind before it had time to fully set in. I may have been targeted because I placed flags on all the unsolved murder case files the guys was involved in, but it was his fear that I had discovered his secret that caused him to decide to deceive me and try and kill me. I believe that it was that poorly planned decision that caused his demise."

Both Beth and Gina stared at Garcia in complete shock. Clearing her throat Beth quickly replied,

"Oh my God, Garcia I'm so sorry. I didn't know. I just can't believe it."

Not wanting to hear Beth apologize for something she didn't know, or was responsible for, Garcia quickly shook her head no as she said,

"No need for you to apologize Beth, like you said- you didn't know. Besides it happened nearly three years ago, and I'm done dealing with it, thanks to Morgan and the rest of my team."

As she listened to Garcia's words Beth finally realized that Gina and Garcia were right, none of this was her fault. Nodding her head Beth said,

"Thanks you two, you both helped me realize that none of this was my fault. I can't believe it took me so long to realize it."

With identical grins on their faces both Gina and Garcia squeezed Beth's hands in response to her words. But before either of them could respond vocally Beth, with her face slightly green, laid her head on top of the table as a sudden wave of nausea washed over her. Wanting to sooth what appeared to be her friend's bout of nausea Gina gently rubbed Beth's hand as she asked,

"Beth, you ok? You're looking a little green. Do you need me to get you a bucket or something?"

Keeping her head on the table a soft moan escaped Beth's lips as she replied,

"No, I'm ok. I don't think the baby liked me recounting what happened. At least that's the only thing I can think of, there's nothing on the table that would activate my morning sickness that I know of."

Feeling sympathetic for Beth Garcia used her free hand to gently rub Beth's back as Beth took a few deep breaths to try and squash the nauseous feeling. Wanting to help Beth think of anything other than the nausea a smile spread across Garcia's lips as she said,

"You know I still can't believe that you're pregnant again…"

Seeing and understanding what Garcia was trying to do Gina added,

"I can't believe it either. Especially since when you were at the UVA hospital after having Sarah I could have sworn that you said that you never wanted to go through that again."

Raising her green tinted face Beth heaved another sigh as she replied,

"I'm with you two. I still can't believe that I'm having another baby. I mean at first I was serious about not having another baby but then Sam finally convinced me that it would be nice for Sarah to have a sibling. Besides, I sometimes have a hard time telling Sam no when it comes to certain things, he's so hard to resist."

Realizing Beth's insinuation both Gina and Garcia started laughing, especially when they saw Beth's cheeks burning pink with embarrassment. Unable to stop herself Beth quickly joined in the laughter. However Beth ceased laughing when her face turned another darker shade of green as she jumped to her feet and raced to the bathroom. When Beth rejoined Gina and Garcia at the table a few minutes later Beth had a solemn look on her face as she said,

"I swear if this morning sickness and afternoon nausea persists throughout the entire pregnancy I will either shoot Sam or have him sleeping on the sofa till I say otherwise."

At the mention of Sam possibly sleeping on the sofa the three women shared the same mental image, which caused the three of them to grin again. Feeling happy about herself than she had just a short time ago Beth looked to Gina and Garcia as she pulled a hard copy of the case file towards her and said,

"Alright ladies, let's go over some of the information in this hellish case file that may help us find and capture Rawlins for good."

Seeing the determination blazing in Beth's eyes Gina and Garcia had no problem agreeing with her. Retrieving their own copies of the file the three women wasted little time in delving into it's gory depths.


	8. Cellmate

**A/N: Here is the next chapter. It's not as long as the last chapter, but I hope you still enjoy it:)**

Chapter 7- Cellmate

Seated in the passenger seat of the SUV while Prophet maneuvered them down the interstate Sam couldn't help but hope that Gina and Garcia were able to help Beth. Just looking at her pain filled face Sam had become enraged with Rawlins. Sam restrained the urge to hunt the bastard down and kill him himself for what he had done to Beth. He wanted Rawlins to pay in full for the pain he had caused her. Sam also knew that he wasn't the only one who wanted to hurt, and kill Rawlins, the rest of the team was already lined up behind him waiting for their turn at Rawlins.

Hating the silence that had elapsed during the journey, Mick, while seated in the backseat, spoke up,

"So what if Quincy isn't at his sister's place? Do you think she'll tell us where he might be?"

Considering both of Mick's questions Sam turned around in his seat to look at his British friend and shrugged his shoulders as he replied,

"It all depends on what kind of relationship Quincy has with her, but even if they aren't close hopefully she will be willing to give us an idea of where he might be."

Bringing the SUV to a complete stop at the first stop light off the interstate Prophet turned to face his fellow teammates, and said,

"Well we won't have to wait too much longer; we just officially entered Fairfax, Virginia. We should be at Margaret Hedge's apartment complex shortly."

Thanks to the unnaturally light traffic they were able to reach the designated apartment complex twenty minutes later. After locating the exact apartment building and parking the SUV the three male agents started to make their way towards the building in search of apartment 2B. Not wanting to frighten the other apartment dwellers or Margaret Hedge herself if she was indeed home, Sam, Mick, and Prophet made a point to keep their guns within their holsters.

As they reached the door of Margaret Hedge's apartment the three agents stood side by side as Sam knocked on the wooden door with his fist. From within the apartment they heard the faint sound of someone answering,

"Be there in a minute."

A couple of minutes later there came the sound of a dead bolt being unlocked as well as a door chain rattling before the door was opened completely. There standing within the doorway in front of them was a woman with short cropped brown hair, skinny jeans, and a green sweater. A look of friendly curiosity appeared on the woman's face as she asked,

"Can I help you three gentlemen?"

Giving her a friendly smile Sam nodded his head as he replied,

"Yes ma'me we hope you can. I am Agent Cooper, and these two men are Agents Simms and Rawson, we are with the FBI's Behavioral Analysis Unit Red Cell Team. Are you by any chance Margaret Hedge, older sister of Sean Quincy?"

Seemingly unsurprised by Sam's questions the woman leaned leisurely against the door frame and heaved an exasperated sigh before she replied,

"Yes I'm Margaret Hedge, Sean's my younger half-brother. Is that why you're here, because of Sean? What has he done this time?"

Just by hearing Margaret's response the three profilers could tell that she was used to this happening a lot, which meant Sean Quincy was often in trouble for something. Trying to keep his stance casual Sam replied,

"Actually Ms. Hedge, we're not sure if Sean has done anything as of yet. We were hoping to talk to him about a cellmate he had while in prison. Is he here by any chance?"

Hearing the real reason for why they were there Margaret Hedge's stance appeared to relax a little as she replied,

"Well, I guess that's a good thing. Come on in, he's at work at his computer in my office…"Seeing the inquisitive expression on Mick and Prophet's faces, "He works as an on call tech support person, his Parole Officer made it so Sean could work out of my office."

After a slight hesitation Margaret Hedge asked,

"I know you said that the three of you are with the FBI, but can I see your badges please? I just want to be sure that Sean won't get hurt."

Identical expressions of understanding spread across Mick, Prophet, and Sam's faces. As they each pulled out their credentials Sam said,

"Of course, and just so you know we are working on a case that we believe involved one of Sean's old cellmates, and we wanted to see if Sean knew anything about his cellmate's possible plans."

Having checked each of their credentials Margaret seemed satisfied as she nodded her head and said,

"Alright, the office is the first door on the right."

Glancing in the direction Margaret had indicated Sam looked back at Margaret and nodded his head as he said,

"Thank you Ms. Hedge. We'll try not to take too long."

Without delay Sam, with Prophet and Mick on his heels, started to make their way to the office. Seeing that the door to the office was open the three of them casually made their way into the room. Just like Margaret had said they found Sean Quincy seated at the desk with his computer open in front of him, and a hands-free headset placed over his ear. Seeing nothing of importance upon the computer screen except for a game of solitaire Sam decided that Sam could take a break from work.

Walking up behind Sean Sam tapped him lightly on his shoulder to get his attention. As one all three of them revealed their credentials yet again as Sean spun around in his chair to face them as Sam said,

"Sean Quincy, I'm Sam Cooper, and these two men behind me are John Simms, and Mick Rawson, we're with the FBI's Behavioral Analysis Unit Red Cell Team. We were hoping we could talk with you for a few minutes."

Upon seeing their credentials Sean Quincy started to squirm in his chair. His sudden nervousness was apparent as he asked,

"Talk to me about what?"

Walking over to the computer desk Sam leisurely leaned against it, positioning himself beside Sean as he replied,

"We wanted to talk to you about an old cellmate of yours from when you were in the Dallas High Security Prison, a man by the name of Rawlins."

At the mention of Rawlins' name Quincy remained silent as he kept his eyes locked with Sam's. Becoming pissed off at Quincy's silent response Prophet made his way over to stand before Sean Quincy, and with a steely expression upon his face Prophet said,

"You listen to me; you tell us everything Rawlins ever told you while he was your cellmate or else we'll find a sufficient reason to take you into FBI custody…Perhaps for aiding an escaped felon commit murder…"

By the sound of Prophet's voice both Mick, and Cooper, along with Sean Quincy, knew that Prophet would remain true to his promise. After needing just a second to think over Prophet's offer Sean bowed his head in surrender before raising his head once again and said,

"Alright, I know Rawlins from when he spent his time in the Dallas High Security Prison. He and I were cellmates, as you said, for the month of time he was there. Is there anything specific that he may have mentioned that you would like to know about?"

Sam, Mick, and Prophet glanced at one another before Mick replied,

"Did he ever talk to you about someone named Beth Griffith, and about how he captured her, and what all he did to her? Or even any of the other families he hurt in his murderous plans?"

Upon hearing the specified topics of his and Rawlins' past discussions that the agents were inquiring about, Sean took time to think extra hard before he finally replied,

"Oh yeah I remember Rawl talking about a Beth Griffith, he told me about when he held her hostage and shot her twice in the shoulder. It seemed to truly upset him that she was the only victim he ever had that survived…Come to think about it, I also recall Rawl mentioning both your names…" Sean pointed at both Sam and Mick, "he seemed equally upset with you two as well. Something about one of you shooting him in his shoulder, and the other tricking him with a photo of his supposed dead partner. From the way he talked he seemed keen on getting his revenge in the three of you one way or another someday."

Pleased to see that they were headed in the right direction Sam cut in,

"Have you had any contact with Rawlins after he was transferred, or since your release from prison? Think carefully now, remember Agent Simms' promised offer."

Not needing to be reminded again of the said promise, Quincy nodded his head as he replied,

"I've talked with him, but it wasn't till after I was released from prison. When I asked him about how he was doing he said he had been recently released not too long ago on good behavior. I knew that he was lying through his teeth but I didn't question it…He asked me if I still worked with computers, and when I answered yes he said that he had a job he needed me to do…He gave me a list of names, wanted me to track down their personal information, addresses and stuff like that…Actually all three of your names as well as that Beth chick were on the list."

As they listened to Quincy speak a similar thought passed through Mick and Prophet's minds, 'Sam was right, Rawlins did use a database to locate us, a guy by the name of Sean Quincy.' Along with that thought Mick also had a second thought, 'good thing I didn't bet Prophet about that or I would have owed him twenty bucks.' Acting as if a similar thought had not also passed through his own mind Sam kept his face neutral as he asked,

"Was that all Rawlins asked you to do for him?"

Swiveling in his chair slightly Sean Quincy nodded his head at Sam. With just one final question in mind Sam asked,

"Can you recall what number Rawlins called you from? Any kind of phone number will do, we may be able to use it to track Rawlins whereabouts."

In one quick fluid motion Sean Quincy pulled his cell phone from within his jean pocket. Flipping the device open Sean started searching his received call records. Finally after searching for a few minutes Sean returned his gaze to Sam, and showed him his phone as he said,

"That's the number that Rawl contacted me from. By the looks of it to me it looks like a pay phone number."

Extracting his black leather bound book from his jacket pocket Sam quickly jotted down the number before he returned the phone to Seam. Keeping to protocol Sam pulled a card from within his jacket pocket and handed it to Sean as he said,

"Well if you think of anything else that may help us don't hesitate to call. Also, even though you're on parole, it's still part of protocol so I have to say this- don't leave town any time soon in case we have to question you again."

Apparently from the unamuzed expression on Sean Quincy's face that wasn't the first time he had been told that. After nodding his head in appreciation Sam started to make his way toward the door with Mick and Prophet right behind him. With a final thank you to Margaret the three agents headed back to the SUV. Right as they approached the vehicle Sam pulled out his phone and hit the familiar number on his speed dial. After only two rings he heard,

"Well hello my supermen. Were you able to get anything from our Mr. Quincy?"

A grin spread across Sam's face as he replied,

"Yes P we were able to learn some things from our dear Mr. Quincy. I was also able to retrieve a phone number that Rawlins used to contact Quincy by. I'll send the number to Beth's phone so you can go ahead and run a check on it. Oh, and let her know that we are beginning to head back no so we'll see you guys soon."

In a voice filled with happiness and cheer Garcia replied,

"Will do; see you guys when you get here."

Their final words said Sam ended the call, and after placing his phone back inside his pocket Sam leaned back into the passenger seat. As he watched the other cars fly past them Sam felt himself relax just a little. Thanks to Sean Quincy they were one step closer to finding Rawlins…


	9. Progress Being Made

**A/N: Here is the next chapter. Sorry it took me so long to upload it. I am already starting on the next chapter. I hope you enjoy this one, I had a lot of fun writing it:)**

Chapter 8- Progress Being Made

Back at the apartment, still seated at the table, Gina and Beth continued to review the case file while Garcia ran the phone number that Sam had asked her to check. It wasn't even a full minute after Garcia had ended her call with Sam that Beth's phone beeped with a text message from him. Immediately upon opening the text message Beth handed the phone to Garcia so she could punch in the number into her computer to begin her search. The search itself didn't take long at all; after only five minutes of typing away on her computer Garcia ceased typing and leaned back in her seat, a look of annoyance on her face. Looking up from their case files both Gina and Beth looked over at their technical analyst; seeing her annoyed expression Beth asked,

"Is there a problem Garcia? Were you not able to find anything on the phone number?"

An exasperated sigh escaped Garcia's lips as she waved her hand at her computer,

"No there's no real problem, it's just that the number that Rawlins used to contact our Mr. Sean Quincy is from a pay phone. I'm not sure what else I can do from here…"

Both Beth and Gina remained quiet as they considered what else they could do to locate Rawlins whereabouts. It should have been obvious that since Rawlins had no real means of acquiring a disposable cell phone that he would choose to use a payphone as his means of communication. The only thing was that with the increase in cell phones pay phones had started to become obsolete. With that thought in mind Gina looked back up at Garcia and asked,

"Is there any way you can determine where the payphone is located?"

Her curiosity peaked, Garcia countered,

"I can try, but do you think you can share your new theory with me and Beth?"

Giving them an apologetic smile Gina replied,

"Alright, think about it, how many payphones have either one of you've ever seen here in the Quantico area? As long as I've lived here I haven't seen many. Ever since the demand for cell phones has increased there have been fewer and fewer payphones on the streets…"

Catching on to what Gina was saying Beth cut in,

"And because Rawlins used a payphone to call Sean Quincy that means that he's probably hiding out in an older area of Quantico that still has the use for payphones."

As she listened to Beth and Gina's combined explanations of Gina's theory Garcia, with a better understanding of what they wanted her to look for, quickly started typing away on her keyboard as she said,

"And if I can figure out in what area that payphone is in then you all will have a better idea of what general area this psycho is in."

For a while the sound of clicking keys was all that was heard at the table, until the sound of Sarah's crying started to ring out from the monitor still positioned in the center of the table. Glancing over to Beth, and seeing her start to rise to her feet, Gina, after patting Beth's hand, jumped to her feet as she said,

"Don't worry Beth, I'll check on her."

Waiting for a response Gina watched Beth return to her seat, and when she nodded her head in agreement Gina made her way to Sarah's nursery. A couple of minutes later Sarah's cries went quiet, only a soft comforting shushing sound could be heard through the monitor. Curious as to how long Sarah had slept Beth glanced down at her watch. A small smile spread across Beth's face as a soft giggle escaped her lips, Sarah had slept for just about an hour; the same length of time she always slept during her second nap of the day. Just by discovering the length of Sarah's nap Beth already knew that Sarah wouldn't be going back to sleep any time soon. Beth's thoughts were confirmed a minute later when Gina returned to the table straddling Sarah on her hip.

Looking to Gina as she sat back in her seat Beth's smile grew bigger as she asked,

"She didn't want to go back to sleep, huh?"

Glancing down at the wide awake toddler sitting on her lap Gina returned the smile as she replied,

"No she wouldn't. And you being her mother probably knew that she wouldn't."

With a look of innocence on her face Beth shrugged her shoulders slightly as she said,

"It didn't occur to me until I looked at my watch just a minute ago, and saw that she had slept just about an hour. For some reason that's the longest she sleeps when she takes a second nap during the day."

Still clicking away at her computer Garcia said,

"She's a spunky girl who only requires little amounts of sleep. I tell you, when she gets older she's going to be just like her mommy and daddy- able to do things on small amounts of sleep."

With her head still cradled in her hands from while she listened to Garcia talk of her daughter's prospective future sleeping habits Beth, along with Gina, turned to look at Garcia as she said,

"Not meaning to be mean Garcia, but I really hope she doesn't continue with this sleeping habit as she gets older. I'm also going to hope and pray that her little brother or sister doesn't acquire the same sleeping habits."

Realizing how silly and ridiculous her final words Beth, along with Gina and Garcia, burst out in laughter. Because of the volume of their combined laughter the three women didn't hear the lift return to the apartment. Consumed in their own individual fits of laughter the three women also didn't hear Sam, Mick, and Prophet walking down the hall towards them.

Stopping in the doorway the three male agents paused to witness the women's continuous laughter. Noticing that none of the women had noticed their arrival Sam motioned to Mick and Prophet to quietly make their way into the room while Beth, Gina, and Garcia still had their eyes closed. Standing behind Beth's chair Sam quickly glanced across the table to Mick, who was standing behind Gina, and then to Prophet, who was standing next to him behind Garcia, and gave them both the go- ahead signal. Bending down close to Beth's ear Sam softly whispered,

"Something must be extremely funny for the three of you to be bursting at the seams."

Gina and Garcia reacted just as Sam, Mick, and Prophet had hoped, by nearly jumping out of their skins in surprise. Unfortunately Beth didn't have the same response; upon hearing Sam whisper in her ear Beth was immediately reminded of Rawlins when he snuck up on her. Heart pounding in her chest, Beth's face turned white as a sheet, like she had just seen a ghost, while her breathing quickly became chaotic. Witnessing her overly traumatic response Sam quickly knelt down beside Beth's chair, placing his hands on her shoulders as he calmly said,

"Beth honey, it's alright. No one is going to hurt you; it's just me, Sam. The guys and I just thought it would be fun to surprise you girls while you were busy laughing. I didn't mean for you to react like this, I'm sorry."

Upon hearing Sam's voice Beth immediately started to calm down as she wove her arms securely around Sam's neck in a tight embrace. As she relished the feeling of being in Sam's arms Beth's breathing and heart rate returned to normal. Deeming herself completely calmed down Beth slowly released her vise grip from around Sam's neck, and pulled herself away slightly. Staring into his deep brown eyes Beth said,

"I'm ok now. You'll just have to give me some time before I'll be ready to handle people coming up behind me and whispering in my ear…" Seeing understanding shining in Sam's eyes Beth decided to change the subject, "Were you guys able to get anything useful out of Sean Quincy besides the phone number?"

Realizing Beth's need and desire to forget her little freak out Sam went along with her casual change of subject as he replied,

"We didn't learn a whole lot. Sean Quincy works from his sister's apartment as an on call tech support guy. It seems that Rawlins has only contacted him once, and it was to have him look up personal information of each of us. He claims that that was the only time, and that he hasn't heard from him since."

Silence descended on the table as everyone contemplated Sam's words. After what felt like an eternity Garcia spoke up,

"When you say that Rawlins asked Sean Quincy to look up your personal information, exactly what kind of personal information are we talking about?"

Bowing his head for a split second to quickly collect himself Sam raised his head and replied,

"From what Sean Quincy told us, Rawlins had him look information such as our addresses, and things like that."

From across the table, with worry and fear shining equally in her eyes, Gina asked,

"Should we be worried about that? I mean Quincy was even able to find out that you and Beth are living together, and he probably also found out that you're married. Who's to say what all he was able to find and figure out about the rest of us, and then handed it over to Rawlins?"

Sensing how worried the piece of information had made Gina Mick, having already reclaimed his previous seat beside Gina, quickly pulled her into his arms. Looking over to Sam, whom Mick considered his brother, with a pleading look shining in his eyes, Mick asked,

"Do you believe that Rawlins will try to come after the rest of us as well as, Sam? Maybe he had another reason to have Sean Quincy look up our personal information."

Sam, having already arrived at the same conclusion-like suggestion, quickly shook his head no to reassure both Mick and Gina before he replied,

"No Mick I don't think that Rawlins will try and come after the rest of us. We weren't the ones to escape him like Beth did; that's why Rawlins decided to come see her personally, to get back at her for escaping him. Now, I do agree with the second thing you said Mick, I do believe that Rawlins had another reason for having Sean Quincy look up our personal information. But what that reason is exactly I'm not quite sure yet."

Prophet, now standing next to Garcia, looked up from the electronic images of the crime scene photos, and said,

"I think I know why Rawlins had Sean Quincy look up our personal information- he wanted to make sure he chose the right victim to symbolize each of us…" Prophet slammed both photos of the Morton's and the Willows' upon the table, "the victims he chose needed to exhibit specific features, Rawlins chose the Morton couple because Mark Morton resembled Mick, while Janice Morton resembled Gina. He even shot Mark Morton in the same shoulder that Mick shot Rawlins in, a personal message for Mick. Now, the Willows couple was chosen because they resembled you and Beth, Sam. In Rawlins' own twisted mind he has symbolically killed each of you."

Staring transfixed at both crime scene photos a look of pure hatred covered Mick's face as he hissed,

"That bastard, he's playing with us, trying to make us feel vulnerable. He's not going to get away with doing this, he's going to pay for everything he's done."

All around the table everyone nodded their heads in agreement with Mick's words. Staring down at the horrid crime scene photos a feeling of dread began to squirm within Beth's stomach instead of nausea, looking around the table at her team members and family Beth said,

"But if these two couples are supposed to symbolize myself, Sam, Mick, and Gina, then that means Rawlins still has another murder planned, this one to symbolize Prophet. Who knows, Rawlins may have already committed the murder and we just haven't been notified yet…"

With no response on the possible murder to come a silence once again enveloped the table. Since there was no real proof of another possible murder Sam, while holding Beth's hand firmly within his own, said,

"Unfortunately we don't have any proof that there will be another murder. So as a way to ease everyone's minds why don't we put this to the side for now, and talk about something else?"

Hearing no objections around the table Sam turned to Garcia and asked,

"Garcia, were you able to get anything on the phone number that Sean Quincy provided us?"

Tilting her head slightly to the side Garcia scrunched up her face as she replied,

"Kind-of, sort-of. When I ran the phone number I found that it was from a payphone. Then with guidance from Gina and Beth I ran a check to see what area of Quantico still had payphones that worked so as to narrow down your search area. As it turns out the old business district is one of the few areas in Quantico that still has payphones, three to be exact. Cross checking the phone number with that specific area I found the exact payphone Rawlins used, its located on the corner of Harris Road, and Jefferson Boulevard, just outside yet another abandoned courthouse."

Hopeful smiles appeared on everyone's faces at Garcia's results. Nodding his head in thanks to Garcia Sam then said,

"Alright so it's probably safe to say that Rawlins is hiding out somewhere in that specific district, but we'll have to wait till we get more information to be sure…"

At that moment from within Sam's pocket his cell phone started ringing. Having pulled the phone from his pocket Sam glanced down at the caller ID, and swiftly rose to his feet, and as he raised the phone to his ear, said,

"It's Director Fickler. Let me see what he has to say and then I'll be back…"

The rest of the team exchanged glances with one another, the only reason the director would call Sam would be if there was another murder connected to their case. The phone call lasted a little more than a minute before Sam made his way back over to the table. The dejected look upon Sam's face when he rejoined them was enough to confirm everyone's suspicions, there had been another murder. Feeling the need to get everything out in the open Sam looked around the table as he said,

"That was Director Fickler; he just received a phone call notification from local Quantico PD of another murder containing the same MO as the previous two murders. He also took the time to go ahead and send the address to all of our PDAs."

That said everyone started to quickly gather their things. Rising from the table as well Beth made her way over to the head of the table where Sam now stood, and with a look of determination on her face, Beth said,

"Sam I'm going with you guys to the crime scene…"

Not even bothering to stop a second to think Sam shook his head no as he replied,

"No Beth, you're still recovering after what happened this morning. I don't want anything else to happen to you or the baby."

With the heat of anger burning on her face Beth crossed her arms across her chest as she heatedly replied,

"I'm fine Sam. Besides I want to go see for myself what Rawlins has done to those people. And who knows, Rawlins may be watching from some hiding place close to the crime scene, and if he sees me not among you all then he might begin to think that he hurt me mentally as well as physically. I can't let him think that of me, I have to show him that I'm strong and that he wasn't able to hurt me as much as he had hoped."

Even though he understood Beth's reason for going Sam still shook his head no yet again as he replied,

"I just don't think it's safe for you to be going to out in the open this soon, even if you are feeling better."

Beth's face and eyes burned with anger as she replied,

"If I don't go now Sam then who's to say when or if I will ever be able to go to another crime scene, or even work on another case again."

Swinging her arms back down to her sides Beth turned on her heels and headed to the living room, away from Sam. As he watched her make her way to the sofa Sam made to follow her but stopped when he felt someone's hand touch his arm. Turning around Sam found himself face to face with Garcia, who gave him a sad smile as she said,

"Don't worry Sam; I'll go talk to her. She just needs a little time to calm herself down."

Nodding his head Sam said,

"Alright Garcia, can you tell Beth that I understand her reason for wanting to go, and if she does go then she has to listen and do exactly as I tell her."

Noticing the ultimatum that he was willing to give Garcia nodded her head before she herself made her way into the living room. Quietly and carefully Garcia approached Beth and settled down beside her on the sofa. Beth, leaning forward resting her elbows on her legs, looked over to Garcia and gave her a saddened smile as she said,

"Hey."

Giving her own smile in return Garcia wrapped her arm loosely around Beth's shoulders as she replied,

"Hey, you know just like the rest of us that Sam is just worried about your safety and well-being as well as that of your unborn child. The same is said for the rest of us as well."

Heaving a light sigh Beth nodded her head as she replied,

"Yeah I know, and I love all of you for your love and concern for me, but sometimes it seems like Sam goes a little too far. The way he's been treating me after what happened this morning as well as because I'm pregnant again proves it. What he needs to understand is that I have to prove to both myself and to everyone else that I'm really ok, and that I can still do my job…"

Understanding Beth's train of thought completely Garcia gave Beth's shoulders a slight squeeze as she said,

"I understand completely Beth; I went through almost the same thing after that psycho jerk Jason Battle shot me. Now, please don't shoot the messenger, but Sam asked me to tell you something, and in my opinion if sounds like a good ultimatum for you to take."

Seeing the look of true sincerity on Garcia's face Beth heaved a light sigh and shrugged her shoulders as she asked,

"Alright, what did Sam ask you to tell me?"

A small smile appeared on Garcia's face as she replied,

"Sam said that he understands your reason for going with them, and if you were to go then you would have to listen and do exactly as he tells you… Do you think you can deal with that?"

For a moment Beth didn't say a word as she took her time to seriously contemplate Sam's words. A minute later, still seeming to be a little reluctant, Beth nodded her head in agreement as she said,

"I guess I should be able to deal with his bargain. Besides when have I ever not listened to what Sam has asked me to do?"

Happy that Beth had agreed to Sam's ultimatum Garcia couldn't help but smile. Knowing that they needed to go rejoin the others both Garcia and Beth rose to their feet and began making their way to the dining room. As they walked back into the dining room they found the team still standing around the table, their gear and belongings already on their backs. Beth, noticing that Sam hadn't left his previous position, went to rejoin him at the head of the table. Looking up into his dark brown eyes Beth nodded her head slightly as she said,

"I will listen and do exactly as you tell me Sam."

Keeping his face neutral Sam nodded his in return as he bent down and picked up something from the floor. As he rose back up Beth saw a bag, her bad, dangling in his hand. A small smile played at Sam's lips a he said,

"Even though I wasn't sure if you'd agree to the deal, I figured I'd go ahead and gather your things for you."

Returning the smile in full Beth rose to her tip toes and pecked Sam on the lips as she replied,

"Thank you Sam, that was very sweet of you. Like I've said before, underneath your tough exterior is a soft, generous, and caring heart."

Taking hold of Beth's hand Sam gave it a gentle squeeze. Turning to Garcia, who now held Sarah in her arms, Sam said,

"Alright Garcia, we'll call you if we learn anything new at the crime scene. You and Sarah have fun."

Garcia nodded her head as she replied,

"We will, and while you guys are gone I'll go over Beth's rape kit results, maybe Rawlins' DNA will be among the results."

At the mention of the rape kit results Sam felt Beth freeze beside him along with Gina, Mick, and Prophet. Not wanting to dwell on the results for long Sam quickly nodded his head to Garcia before turning to the rest of the team and said,

"Alright guys let's get going to the new crime scene."

That said everyone headed once again for the lift. Turning her head to look at the toddler in her arms Garcia said,

"Alright sweetie-pie let's go have some fun."

Hearing Sarah squeal in delight Garcia quickly grabbed her computer before they made their way to the living room.


	10. Victim Number Three

**A/N: Here is the next chapter. It actually took me less time to write this one than I thought it would. Like always send me a review to tell me what you think. Enjoy:)**

Chapter 9- Victim Number Three

Down in the older suburban area of Quantico the two SUVs pulled up in front of a house roped off with fresh crime scene tape. With their badges and credentials already out and in their hands, Beth and Sam climbed out of the first SUV while Mick, Gina, and Prophet climbed out of the second. When they were all together the Red Cell team, after ducking under the yellow tape, swiftly made their way towards the house. Upon entering they were immediately met by the intense smell of fresh human blood. After only one whiff of the iron-like smell Beth started to feel queasy. Trying to limit the amount of contaminated air she breathed in Beth covered her mouth and nose with her hand. Knowing how the smell of blood made Mick feel Beth glanced over to her British friend and found him covering his mouth just like her. Seeing Mick reacting the same way Beth didn't feel that bag about her own reaction.

With Sam in front they all made their way deeper into the house. Following the sound of multiple voices the team made their way into yet another living room, just like the previous two murders. All around the room CSIs were already hard at work gathering evidence. Next to the body stood Quantico PD Chief of Police, Chief Dobson, and Quantico Detective Robertson. Having spotted these two men Sam and the rest of the guys made their way over to them. Coming to a stop Sam nodded his head to the other two men as he said,

"Chief Dobson, Detective Robertson, nice to see the two of you again."

After the two men nodded their heads in return greetings Sam looked down at the male victim's body and asked,

"Do we know who our victim is?"

Looking down at his little black book Detective Robertson replied,

"the man's name is Tommy Reines. He just moved into the house after being released from prison…"

Hearing that the man had been in prison Prophet looked to the detective as he asked,

"Do you know why he was in prison?"

The detective shook his head no sadly. Bending down to get a closer view of the body Sam said,

"That's ok, we can call Garcia and have her run Tommy Reines' name through the system."

Seeing what Sam was doing everyone became silent. Staring at the man identified as Tommy Reines Sam looked over every inch of his body. Along with the usual gunshot wound in the back of the head Reines also had a wound to his left arm. By the looks of it it appeared to be a grazing wound from a bullet. At that point Sam could already tell that Rawlins was tormenting them again. He wanted to make sure they would symbolize the victim with Prophet. Rising slowly to his feet Sam turned back to his feet, and with a sad look upon his face, said,

"This is definitely Rawlins' work- he grazed Reines' left arm just like he did Prophet's before he took Beth."

As if the mere mentioning of the incident caused his arm to hurt Prophet gently rubbed the area of his upper left arm where his scar lay. Taking his eyes off of Prophet Sam turned to Gina, Mick, and Beth and said,

"Ok, we're going to split up in order to search and evaluate everything in this house. Gina, I want you and Mick to go talk with some of the CSIs and even Detective Robertson and see what all they've found so far, and if you feel the need to, recheck the areas they've already worked, then do it."

After watching Gina and Mick nod their heads in understanding before leaving to get to work Sam then turned to Prophet and said,

"Prophet, since this victim was chosen to symbolize you, and because you have personal experience being in prison, I want you to try and find any type of records that can tell us where he was imprisoned, and why."

Finally, when Prophet had walked away to get to work, Sam turned back to Beth and said,

"And you Beth are going to work with me. We're going to remain here and continue to examine the body while also searching for any more messages from Rawlins."

Pleased with the idea of remaining with Sam, and the simple assignment he had assigned themselves, Beth nodded her head in agreement. Smiling at her response Sam, along with Beth, turned back around to look at the body of Tommy Reines. A chill ran up Beth's spine as she stared down at the victim. It was creepy how much Reines actually resembled Prophet; he even had Prophet's casual sense of style. Pushing the thought from her mind, Beth, with latex gloves on her hands, bent down beside Sam, and stared at Reines' head with a look of curiosity on her face. Seeing the expression Sam asked,

"What is it Beth? Have you noticed something?"

Keeping her eyes glued to Reines' head Beth shook her head slightly as she replied,

"I'm not sure, just something that I remember from Dallas. When Rawlins abducted me from the abandoned parking lot, he hit me over the back of my head with something hard to knock me out, and then when Prophet and I talked during the plane ride home he said that he had been struck in the back of the head as well. What I'm wondering is if this guy is supposed to symbolize Prophet, then was he subdued the same way we both were?"

Understanding Beth's reason for being curious Sam, while reaching toward Reines' head, replied,

"Wellm there's only one way to find out…"

Very slowly Sam turned Reines' head to the side so they could get a clear view of the back side of his head. And there on the back of his head, just like Beth speculated it would be, was a moderate sized knot protruding from the back of Reines' head. Upon seeing the knot Beth physically turned herself away from the victim's body. By adding the knot to the list of injuries made, the victim resembled Prophet even more in Beth's eyes, which disturbed her.

As she faced the wall now clear of all CSIs, fear froze Beth in her place as she read the message written on the visible wall, 'Hello Darlin', are you having fun?' A wave of nausea quickly washed over Beth, causing her to bend over with her hands on her legs as she tried to control the need to vomit. In a matter of seconds upon seeing Beth in her current position Sam was by her side. Overcome with worry at seeing her like this Sam asked,

"Beth, are you alright? Are you feeling nauseous? Just breath honey, everything will be ok."

Breathing deeply as Sam had instructed Beth kept her head down and remained silent as she raised her hand and simply pointed to the message on the wall. After quickly reading the message Sam wrapped his arm securely around Beth's waist, supporting most of her weight as he helped her straighten up. As slow as he could Sam started to maneuver Beth out of the living room and away from the taunting message. When they had reached the hallway that lead to the bedrooms, Sam, after determining that they had distanced themselves enough from the living room, brought both Beth and himself to a stop. Feeling Beth begin to shake Sam quickly leaned his back against the wall before he pulled Beth's shaking form into his embrace. They remained like this while Beth allowed the hormonal and fear-mixed tears fall, and Sam gently rubbed her back.

Finally, after all the tears had fallen, Beth heaved a sigh of relief, both because her tears had ended, and because her nausea had dissipated. As she took a deep calming breath Beth couldn't help but snuggle further into Sam's arms. Still rubbing Beth's back Sam asked,

"Are you feeling better now? Do you still feel nauseous?"

Not wanting to separate herself from Sam just yet Beth kept her head pressed against Sam's chest as she replied,

"Yes and no, yes I'm feeling better, and no, I don't feel nauseous anymore. I swear, when we finally find Rawlins I want him to pay for all the pain and anguish he's caused me. I want to hurt him somehow just so he knows how much pain he caused me…"

Listening to Beth's wishful thinking Sam couldn't help but smile and laugh softly as he said,

"You're not the only one Beth. I'm quite certain that the rest of the guys as well as me also want to severely hurt Rawlins for what he's done. Even though he is not mentally capable of doing it, Rawlins should feel afraid of when we find him."

Laughing at the mental image of Rawlins with a look of total fear on his face Beth pulled herself away from Sam slightly so she could look up at his face. Seeing the serious and determined looks in his eyes Beth knew that every word that he had said was true, which she already knew. Staring back down at Beth's calm face Sam asked,

"Do you think you can handle going back into the living room? I understand if you can't, I can always have Gina help me while you help Mick."

Seeing what he was trying to offer her Beth quickly shook her head no as she replied,

"No Sam, that's ok. I think I can handle returning to the living room."

With a nod of his head Sam turned, and with Beth's hand firmly within his own, lead the way back to the living room. Making sure not to look at the bloody message on the wall Beth instead returned her gaze to Tommy Reines' body. As she stared a thought occurred to Beth, turning to Sam she asked,

"Do we know if the CSIs found the bullet that grazed his arm? You don't think that Rawlins would have made the choice to take the bullet with him, do you?"

As he considered Beth's question Sam continued to stare down at the bloody gash on Reines' left arm. Unable to come up with an accurate vocal response Sam simply shrugged his shoulders as he replied,

"Both scenarios are possible; if the CSIs did collect the bullet then hopefully Mick and Gina found out about it. Now, as for the idea of Rawlins taking the bullet, I doubt that he did, he's never taken trophies from any of the other murder scenes. But if it comes down to it we can always have Garcia check the autopsy report to learn what caliber bullet was used."

Just as Beth nodded her head in agreement they were joined by Prophet, who stopped a few feet from Tommy Reines' body. This, along with Prophet's body language, said that he didn't like the idea of having someone symbolize him. Turning to look at his friend Sam asked,

"What were you able to learn Prophet, anything that may be helpful to us?"

Prophet shrugged his shoulders as he replied,

"After looking through some of Reines' old mail I was able to find out where he spent his prison sentence- the Goochland Men's Prison. Unfortunately I wasn't able to find anything about why he was in prison. I guess that'll be a job for Garcia."

As Sam nodded his head Beth asked,

"Have you seen anything of Mick and Gina, and whether they've found anything from the CSIs?"

Before Prophet had a chance to reply, Mick and Gina, as if knowing that someone had asked about them, walked into the room. As they came to stand beside Beth Sam wasted little time in asking,

"What were you guys able to learn from the CSIs?"

Casually stuffing his hands inside his jacket pockets Mick replied,

"Well according to one of the Medic technicians Tommy Reines has been dead for just a little over seven hours. It was apparently Reines' neighbor, an Emily Hayes who found him after he missed their morning job together. Detective Robertson gave us her contact information in case we wanted to ask her some questions ourselves. Also according to the CSIs Tommy Reines was shot and killed by a 9mm bullet, probably from the same gun that was used to kill the Morton couple, and the Willows couple. And of course Detective Robertson said that if there was anything else about their findings we wanted to know to call him and he'd help us in any way."

With a curt nod of his head Sam asked,

"Do you know if the CSIs found the bullet that grazed Reines' arm?"

This time Gina nodded her head as she replied,

"Yeah they did. They said at first they couldn't find it but then when they took a closer look at the vile message on the wall that they found a bullet hole within one of the letters. They extracted the bullet and found that it was a 9mm. They also said that they would send Garcia the ballistic results once they were complete."

At that moment just as Gina finished speaking, Sam's phone started ringing from within his pocket. As he retrieved the phone from his pocket Sam couldn't help but smile as he looked at the caller ID and said,

"Speaking of the heavenly she-devil…" Sam opened the phone, putting on speaker in the process, "Hey Garcia you have all of us on speaker, so what have you got for us?"

On the other end of the line they heard Garcia's cheery voice as she replied,

"Hello to my criminal catching friends, now before I answer Sam's question I want to mention that Sarah here says hi. She was going to say it herself but she suddenly became extremely shy…"

Smiles spread across everyone's faces as they simultaneously replied,

"Hi Sarah"

After waiting for everyone to say their hellos Garcia continued,

"Alright, now back to the interconnected cases at hand…I looked at the emailed results of Beth's rape kit, and the bad news is that Rawlins was smart and used a condom, which is also good in a way, but it means that he didn't leave any semen. Now the good news is that when Beth slapped and hit the bastard, she obtained some of Rawlins' skin under her fingernails…Now you all are probably wondering why this is significant, so I will tell you. After looking over the rape kit results I reexamined the crime scene photos, specifically the photo of the bloody message. In hopes of finally finding a connection I contacted the Quantico crime lab, and after sending them a copy of the same photo, asked them to scan it for any possible finger prints. They emailed me back just a few minutes ago, and they were able to find a finger print at the end of the last letter, they ran it and matched it to Rawlins. Apparently he didn't think to wear gloves when creating his masterpiece."

After a moment of silence to allow Garcia's words to sink in Sam said,

"Thanks for letting us know Garcia. We actually have some stuff for you to look up for us…"

In an eagerly serious voice Garcia replied,

"Fire when ready…"

Glancing to Sam and receiving an approving nod Prophet said,

"Our victim's name is Tommy Reines, he was recently released from the Goochland Men's Prison. What we don't know is why he was in prison, which is where you come in, P."

The sound of fast clicking keys could be heard over the phone as Garcia replied,

"Just give me a second…Tommy Reines, he was sentenced to four years in prison for beating a man to death in a bar fight. He apparently pleaded guilty at his trial to get that sentence. Was there anything else you needed my magnificent skills for?"

Shaking his head no to no one in particular Sam replied,

"No P that was all. We'll see you and Sarah soon. Bye."

Ending the call Sam returned his phone to his pocket. Looking around at the rest of his team Sam could tell that they all were thinking the same thing; Rawlins had really taken his time in finding someone to symbolize Prophet. With everything that had happened this was starting to turn into a sick game and Sam knew that he wasn't the only one who wanted to bring it to an end. One by one Beth, Prophet, Gina, and Mick ended their train of thoughts to look to Sam to learn what was next. Seeing that he finally had everyone's attention Sam said,

"Alright, there isn't much else we can learn from this crime scene, let's head back to the apartment. Once we're there then we can go over everything we know, and have just learned, and hopefully figure out Rawlins' next move before he tries to make it."

Without needing further persuasion Beth, Prophet, Gina, and Mick all nodded their heads in agreement. With Beth and Sam in the lead the Red Cell team quickly exited the crime scene of a house without a single glance back.


	11. Lock on Location

**A/N: Here is the next chapter. Again, I don't know the actual names of the streets in Quantico so I created my own. I hope you like it. Enjoy:)**

Chapter 10- Lock on Location

Within the living room of Beth and Sam's apartment Garcia, in anticipation of the team's return arrival, had already taken her laptop back to the dining room table so it would be ready for use when they returned. At the current moment Garcia was trying to quietly sneak around in search of a hiding toddler named Sarah. Hearing the slight sound of a giggle Garcia smiled as she turned to face the direction the sound had come from. Looking around Garcia spotted a few strands of curly black hair poking up from behind one of the two leather chairs. With the advantage of surprise on her side Garcia quietly snuck up to the chair and as quick as a flash of lightning she dove down, grabbing the surprised, and squealing toddler from her hiding place. Sarah's squeals of surprise quickly turned into squeals of laughter as Garcia started to tickle her mercilessly.

Continuing with her new plan of attack Garcia made her way back to the dining room with her tickle victim still in her arms. Just as she reached the table there came the loud sound of the lift rising to the apartment. Looking down at the still giggling toddler Garcia said,

"Oh, I think I know who that is Sarah. Shall we go see if I'm right?"

Even though Sarah was unable to answer her due to her giggling Garcia decided to take one last advantage of it and quickly tickled her as she said,

"I guess I can take that as a yes, now let's go see who it is."

With the tickle weary toddler in her arms Garcia walked over to the doorway leading to the hallway, and quickly poked her head into the hall. Upon seeing her Red Cell team coming towards her Garcia smiled as she spoke to Sarah,

"Sarah, look who it is."

After being placed back on the floor Sarah peaked around the door frame, and upon seeing Sam, Beth, Gina, Mick, and Prophet Sarah squealed as she ran towards them. Smiles broke out across everyone's faces when they saw Sarah, with her curls bouncing around everywhere, coming towards them into Sam's open arms. Feeling content with her new position Sarah snuggled into Sam's chest as both he and Beth gave her kisses in greeting.

Still standing in the doorway Garcia couldn't help but smile as well at the scene in front of her as the team continued to make their way towards the dining room. As they approached Garcia Beth separated from Sam, who was having fun bouncing Sarah around in his arms, and walked over and embraced Garcia in a hug as she said,

"Thank you for watching Sarah, Garcia. I hope she wasn't any trouble."

Garcia waved her hand as if she were swatting away a bug as she replied,

"It was no problem, and she was a little angel, like always."

Glancing over to the happy child in her father's arms Beth couldn't help but nod her head in agreement. As everyone seated themselves around the table Sam, with Sarah now perched on his lap, looked at everyone and said,

"Alright, let's start going over this case, and everything that Rawlins has done, and see if we can figure out anything new. Who wants to start?"

Seeing that no one else was going to volunteer Mick said,

"So far Rawlins has brutally murdered two different couples inside their own homes. He forcibly tied the women to chairs just as he originally did to Beth. He then forces the husbands to watch as he shoots the wives twice in their right shoulders, again just like Beth. Then in return, Rawlins forces the wives to watch as he shoots their husbands in the back of the head. Then finally, to end it, he slits the women's throats, and uses their blood to write the message upon the wall…"

Gina then picked up where Mick left off,

"Each individual victim was chosen because of a specific feature, or physical characteristic. Rawlins chose these people because they resembled us, some in more than just physical resemblance. Because of this, in turn Rawlins does specific things to each victim, specifically the men, to make sure we understand what he is doing, which is- he's both mocking and taunting us…"

Picking up where Gina left off Prophet said,

"Like Gina said, some of the victims were chosen because they resembled us in more than just physical appearance. Rawlins takes his sweet time to find each of these victims, because he wants each of them to be a symbol for each of us. That is how he's mocking us; he's basically saying that he's already killed us. But what's really annoying is that he's turned this case into a game of cat and mouse, and he really wants us to chase him and find him. Something I will be glad to do…"

Even though she felt a little reluctant Beth picked up,

"The message he left on the walls of the first two murders was meant as a personal message for me, to taunt me in a way. Then to make it even more personal, he came here and raped and attacked me, all because I was his only victim to get away. Now, this new message that he left at the last crime scene, seems to have been meant to taunt all of us…"

After listening to what everyone had to say, Sam nodded his head in agreement. Rawlins' game was clear as day- he was playing a game of cat and mouse with them, begging them to find him. Then a thought occurred to Sam, turning to Garcia, he asked,

"Garcia, can you run a comparison between the area the third crime scene was committed in and the area the payphone is located in?"

Without saying a word, just a nod of her head, Garcia pulled her computer closer to her and quickly started to work her magic. A few minutes later while keeping her eyes on her computer screen Garcia replied,

"It seems that the two areas are fairly close together. They are separated from each other by two or three blocks at least…Also, even though no one asked me, I put an alert indicator on the payphone that Rawlins used to call Quincy. If Rawlins tries to use the payphone again it will let us know, and even tell us the number of the person he's calling."

Impressed by Garcia's smart, helpful decision Sam nodded his head in approval as he said,

"That was a really great idea Garcia, I'm glad you decided to do it. This might actually help us determine what Rawlins' next move is."

Right as Sam said this Garcia's computer began emitting a loud beeping noise. Not knowing what the sound was Sarah became afraid, and started to cry as she covered her ears with her little hands. Taking Sarah off of Sam's lap and onto her own Beth tried to calm the scared toddler while Garcia quickly terminated the alarm. When silence was reinstated Garcia gave both Sam and Beth an apologetic look before she turned her gaze back to her computer, and said,

"Someone, maybe Rawlins, is using the payphone to make a call. Just give me a second and I will tell you who the person is calling…The outgoing number is to a cell phone that belongs to…Sean Quincy. What do you think Rawlins will ask him to do this time?"

Shaking his head no Sam replied,

"I don't know, it's hard to say what Rawlins would ask Sean Quincy to do this time."

From across the table Prophet interceded,

"P, is there any way for you to intercept or disconnect Rawlins' outgoing call, or even make it appear that the phone has stopped working?"

Taking a second to consider all of Prophet's questioning options Garcia shook her head no as she replied,

"I don't think any of those are great ideas Prophet. If I disconnect the call Rawlins may just try and call the number again and if I keep deliberately disconnecting him he may realize that it's not the actual payphone cutting him off, but an actual person. The realization may piss him off."

Understanding what Garcia was implying Mick said,

"Garcia's right, if Rawlins figures out that it's us, or in his mind, someone else deliberately cutting him off he will definitely become pissed. Then who's to say what he'd do in retaliation?"

Prophet knew that what both Garcia and Mick especially had said was true. Plus they didn't need to be dialing with a fourth murder, specifically one committed by an enraged psychopath like Rawlins; it wouldn't turn out too good. Feeling like there was nothing they could do that could help them catch the bastard Prophet looked around the table at everyone as he asked,

"Well what can we do that can help us find and catch this bastard once and for all? Maybe look at a map of the area and see what exactly is located around him? Something?"

At the mention of a map Mick remembered something Garcia had done to help them locate Stahl's secret house; she had used a satellite imaging map. Keeping the thought in his mind Mick looked over to Garcia and asked,

"Garcia, when we were trying to locate Stahl you used a satellite imaging map, which showed us almost a birds-eye like view of that exact neighborhood. It also showed any people in that area by using some kind of heat sensing technology. Can you use that same mapping system to locate Rawlins, or at least allow us to find a marker that can indicate where Rawlins is?"

After taking a quick second to consider the idea, and still gently gnawing on her lower lip Garcia nodded her head as she replied,

"I should be able to do it; it will just take me a little while to get it set up and fully operational. There are a lot of abandoned sections in the old parts of Quantico, which you all already know. To help make sure that I have the right area I can configure in the payphone to help narrow down the location. Just give me a few minutes, and I'll let you know when I actually have it."

Not even bothering to wait for a response Garcia immediately started clicking away at her computer. Since Garcia was hard at work on the map Sam rose from his seat and pulled out his cell phone as he said,

"I'm going to call Detective Robertson at the Quantico crime lab and see if they've gotten the results of the ballistics report since Garcia is busy working on this."

Stepping out into the hallway leading to the lift for a little more privacy Sam placed his call to Detective Robertson. Back at the table Mick, Gina, Prophet, and Beth talked in whispers so as not to disturb Garcia's train of thought or to disrupt Sam's phone call. Having had the same thought swim through her mind off and on since returning from the crime scene Beth quickly whispered,

"I'm going with you guys to apprehend Rawlins. I don't care what Sam says or thinks about it, I'm going."

Sharing a glance with Mick and Prophet Gina gave Beth a sympathetic look as she quietly replied,

"We all understand what you're going through Beth, but I think it may be too dangerous for you to go. Think about the baby…"

Right after the words had left her mouth Gina knew that it was the wrong thing for her to have said. Anger shined from Beth's eyes like deadly daggers as she replied,

"No, I'm sorry but you guys don't understand what I'm going through! You all weren't raped and had a knife dug into your skin by a psychopath like I have. Do you really think that I haven't been thinking about the baby? I have been thinking of nothing but the baby, especially after the rape when I feared I would lose it. I will do all that I can to protect it and that includes going and facing the man that hurt me, and tried to harm my unborn child."

As she said this white hot tears poured down Beth's face. Knowing how bad it was for both Beth and the baby for Beth to remain angry Mick slowly and carefully made his way around the table. Sitting in the vacant seat beside Beth Mick gently grasped Beth's hands as he said,

"We're all sorry Beth we didn't mean to upset you like this or to make you angry. But we do care about you and the baby, and right now we just want to keep the two of you safe."

With a mixture of understanding and determination on her face Beth nodded her head as she said,

"I appreciate all of you guy's concerns, but I still think I should be allowed to go with you all, but how about we let Sam give the final say about this."

Unable to think of an alternative to give Beth Mick reluctantly nodded his head in agreement. At that moment Sam walked back into the room, his phone closed within his hand. Wanting to hear what the results of the ballistics report was everyone, even Garcia, watched Sam as he said,

"Based on the ballistics report the 9mm bullet came from a M13 357 magnum revolver. Detective Robertson also said that the same weapon was used in the first two murders, which we had already figured out. What about in here?"

At that moment Garcia spoke up,

"I will be the first to speak in response to that question, I have just finished inputting all the data into the mapping system, and I have a map for you all…" Turning her laptop so it faced the Red Cell team Garcia placed it in the middle of the table for everyone to see, "Hopefully this will help you guys find him."

Wanting to get a clear, close up view of the map everyone gathered around Beth, who was closest to the computer. Having not seen the results of the mapping system the first time thanks to Rawlins holding her hostage Beth stared at the computer screen in utter amazement as she turned to Garcia and said,

"Garcia this is absolutely amazing…And you used it to find Stahl's secret home?"

With a satisfied grin upon her face Garcia nodded her head as she replied with a simple,

"Yep"

Staring intently at the magnificent map of all the buildings surrounding the payphone, something in one of the buildings caught Sam's attention. Taking an even closer look Sam realized that it was a heat signature indicator that was moving within one of the buildings a few doors down from the abandoned court house building. Pointing to the specific building Sam looked over to Garcia and asked,

"Garcia, can you tell us what building this is, please?"

Moving around the table herself to see which building Sam was indicating Garcia nodded her head as she turned the computer screen back in her direction. Placing the mouse over the building a pop up like message appeared on the screen. Keeping the mouse in its place Garcia turned the computer back to facing everyone else as she said,

"That particular building appears to be the old Quantico PD headquarters."

Being the ones to have originally talked to Rawlins while in Dallas, the identity of the building didn't come as much of a surprise to Beth or Prophet, who with a slight bow of his head, said,

"Of course, he would choose a building he would be most comfortable in. And since he worked in a prison an old police department headquarters would be the next best thing for Rawlins."

With a look of pure determination on his face Sam nodded his head as he said,

"Alright guys, we know where Rawlins is so now let's go get him."

Rising to her feet with the same determined look on her own face Beth said,

"I'm going with you Sam."

Even though he knew she needed to go Sam's desire to protect and love Beth overpowered him. With a sad look on his face Sam gave a slight nod as he replied,

"I know you feel you need to go with us Beth, but I just think it will be too dangerous for you to go. We'll be going in blind, unaware and unprepared for what Rawlins might have in store for us. I know that you want to get back at him for what he did to you, but we can find another way for you to do that…"

Her anger beginning to resurface Beth shook her head no vigorously as she replied,

"There is no other way Sam and you know it. If I want to get back at Rawlins then I have to go with you guys to apprehend him. I will be wearing the same bullet proof vests as the rest of you, and if it will make you feel better about the idea, I will stay at the back of the group at all times; Rawlins may not see me, but I will most definitely see him. Please, Sam, I need to do this."

Taking everything that Beth had said the heart, especially the promises she had made Sam reluctantly nodded his head in agreement as he said,

"Alright you can go Beth, but just like you said you stay at the back of the group at all times, unless I say otherwise."

Giving Sam a nod of her head in return Beth, while giving Sarah a peck on her cheek, handed her back over to Garcia as she said,

"Ok sweetie, mommy and daddy have to go out again, but this should be the last time. Be a good girl like you were earlier for Aunt Pen, we'll be back soon."

As Beth spoke Sam quickly made his way over and pecked Sarah on her other cheek. Turning together Sam and Beth made their way to the doorway to the hall, where Gina, Mick, and Prophet were waiting for them. When they had reached the doorway they heard Garcia speak loudly from behind them,

"Be safe my precious friends. And you all had better come back in one piece, or I will have to do harm to Rawlins myself."

Everyone smiled at Garcia's joking tone as, with one final wave good-bye, they headed to the lift. They were headed out to end the horrible nightmare that was Rawlins once and for all.


	12. Gotcha

**A/N: Here is the next chapter. This chapter was actually shorter than I expected, but I hope you like it none the less. Enjoy:)**

Chapter 11- Gotcha

Pulling up close to the street corner containing the payphone in question between Jefferson Boulevard and Harris Road Sam cut the engine of the SUV as he and Beth climbed out. With their FBI emblazoned bullet proof vests already in place Sam and Beth stepped up onto the sidewalk. Right behind them Mick, Gina, and Prophet quickly joined their fellow senior agents as they leaned against the side brick wall of the building at the corner of the connecting streets. And right behind them, making their own way up the sidewalk was Chief Dobson and a select few members of the Quantico PD. Stopping in front of Sam and Beth Mick nodded his head toward the connecting sidewalk as he asked,

"What's the set up of the sidewalk looking like?"

Seeing that everyone was completely assembled Sam used his thumb to point in the direction of the inquired sidewalk as he replied,

"Sidewalk is completely clear, no homeless people, and not a single vehicle of any kind parked on the side of the street that I can see." Sam gestured to the building they were standing next to, "this is the courthouse Garcia told us about, the old police headquarters is about three buildings down, and its windows are boarded up like all the rest of the buildings."

Everyone shared a glance with one another. With the headquarters' windows boarded up they all knew that they would have no idea where Rawlins was within the building. They would be going in blind just like Sam had told Beth and no one much liked the idea. Anything could happen while running into the building blind, they could even run into Rawlins immediately upon entering, standing there waiting for them, and ready to play. That was one scenario everyone, especially Beth, hoped they wouldn't encounter.

Throughout the group there came the repeated sound of holsters being unlocked. Their guns drawn, and pointed down at the ground at their sides everyone turned to Sam. After signaling Chief Dobson for he and is men to remain back Sam looked around at everyone else in turn and gave a single nod of his head. One by one they each silently made their way down the equally abandoned sidewalk. As they approached the boarded up police headquarters the five of them separated, standing crouched on either side of the boarded door.

Testing the door knob and finding it unlocked Sam looked to Mick and nodded. Fast like a flash of lightning Mick pulled the door opened and everyone stormed in. As they flooded into the semi dark front desk area of the building everyone could see that it was completely clear. Motioning to the number of closed doors on either side of the room, the Red Cell team split up. Mick and Sam taking the doors on the right while Gina, Prophet, and Beth took the doors on the left.

All the rooms deemed clear the five members gathered back in the center of the room. The same thought seemed to be running through everyone's minds as Sam quietly said,

"With everything clear here that means that Rawlins is hiding somewhere in one of the back rooms. Everyone keep their eyes and ears open for any sounds or glimpses of movement."

Staying together this time they started to make their way to the back area of the headquarters. As they approached the holding cell area Sam motioned for everyone to freeze as there came the sound of a bullet being loaded into the barrel of a large gun. The notion alone, that Rawlins was armed and waiting for them, was enough to get the adrenaline pumping through everyone's veins. As everyone quickly scanned the open area for Rawlins with no success Mick, using his heightened sniper trained senses, caught the faint sound of footsteps coming from behind the closed door down the hall from the holding cell area.

As Mick caught Sam's attention, motioning toward the door with his head there came a loud clicking noise of a door being opened. Unable to miss the unnaturally loud sound everyone quickly raised their weapons as they turned to face the door. As the door slowly started to open a harsh laughter could be heard from within the room behind the door. The laughter itself was enough to send a chill down Beth's spine, she knew who's laughter it was. When the door opened completely the feeling of fear that Beth had tried so hard to suppress slowly began to flow through her. Standing in the doorway with a 40 caliber rifle pointed at all five of them was Rawlins.

With his trademark evil grin upon his face Rawlins looked around at the Red Cell team. Seeming to be satisfied with who he could see Rawlins turned back to Sam, his grin beginning to turn cocky as he said,

"I knew y'all would come after me eventually, especially after I gave that Darlin' Beth my little message for you. It was just a matter of time, but it was such a fun time for me. Speaking of Darlin' Beth, where is she? Did she find herself too scared to tag along after reading the special message I left her at Reines' house?"

Anger burned through Beth's veins, evaporating the fear at Rawlins' insinuating words. Not wanting to break her promise to Sam Beth remained quiet. Back up front, trying to conceal his own anger in his voice Sam replied,

"It's none of your business where Beth is Rawlins. As for your little message, we took it as being addressed to all of us because of what you did to her. Now, it's over Rawlins, put the gun down. You don't stand a chance against armed federal agents."

Keeping the gun in its raised position Rawlins continued to grin as he shook his head no,

"I wouldn't be so sure about that Agent Cooper. Besides, you didn't exactly answer my question, where is Darlin' Beth? It's really not that hard of a question to answer."

Just by watching and listening to Rawlins Sam knew that he wouldn't do or agree to anything until he found out where Beth really was. Taking another second to watch Rawlins more closely Sam could see that he was continuing to search the team, as if he knew that Beth was indeed with them. Knowing it was futile to keep Beth hidden any longer Sam turned his head and nodded once. Seeing Sam's signal Beth, with her gun still raised, stepped out from behind Prophet and Mick and quickly made her way to the front. Coming to stand beside Sam Beth, her eyes shooting deadly daggers, glared up at Rawlins as she said,

"Here I am you Son of a Bitch. Do I look scared and damaged like you hoped I would?"

The grin never faltered on Rawlins' face as he replied,

"Oh no Darlin' you're not scared or damaged. You look just as feisty as when I first met you, and when I came to visit you this morning."

His face reddening in anger from Rawlins' words Sam interrupted,

"Alright Rawlins, that's it. You got to learn where Beth really was, not it's over so put the rifle down."

Again Rawlins kept the rifle raised, and aimed at the Red Cell team as he replied,

"Oh no it's not over. I still want to have some fun in return for what you all did to me."

Seeing Rawlins close his left eye, and knowing what he was about to do Mick and Sam quickly took aim and fired. As both bullets hit Rawlins in his upper chest a look of surprise covered Rawlins' face as he fell to the floor like a ton of bricks. Racing forward Prophet quickly kicked the gun down the hall out of Rawlins' reach. Receiving no response or movement from Rawlins, not even a twitch, everyone waited with bated breath as Sam bent down to check his vitals. Removing his fingers from Rawlins' neck Sam turned to Mick, Gina, Prophet, and Beth as he replied,

"He's dead."

Not expecting to hear this Beth's gun fell from her hand and clattered to the floor as she swayed slightly on her feet. Not wanting her friend to fall Gina wrapped her arm around Beth's shoulders to hold her in place as Sam quickly rose to his feet. Removing her arm from Beth's shoulders Gina watched Beth fly into Sam's arms. Picking up Beth's weapon from the floor Gina handed it to Sam as he soothed Beth's shaking frame. As Beth started to relax Sam looked to Prophet, and said,

"Prophet, contact Chief Dobson, and fill him in on what happened and the current situation. Also let him know that we are coming out now."

Nodding his head Prophet pressed his ear piece as he quickly relayed Sam's message to the Chief of Quantico PD. Turning back to Sam a minute later Prophet replied,

"Chief Dobson said they would handle the body. They're sending for the coroner now."

Nodding his head in return Sam looked around to everyone as he said,

"Ok guys, let's get out of this Hell-like dimension, and get back to the apartment and relax."

Smiling at Sam's suggestion no one wasted much time in shedding their bullet proof vests. With his arm securely around Beth's waist Sam lead the way to the front of door, and sunlight, the rest of the team right behind them.


	13. End of a Nightmare

**A/N: Here is the next and sadly FINAL chapter of this story. I hope you like it. I am already writing the next story, and will have the first chapter uploaded as soon as I can. I have enjoyed writing this story and reading all of your reviews. Please enjoy:)**

Chapter 12- End of a Nightmare

Snuggling deeper into the comfortable confines of the passenger seat Beth couldn't help but feel relieved and happy that the case was finally over. Feeling the need to share the good news Beth pulled out her cell phone and pressed Garcia's speed dial button. After just one ring she heard,

"My wonderful Beth, tell me you all were successful in your mission."

Smiling at Garcia's hope-filled voice Beth replied,

"Yes Garcia we were successful. We will never have to deal with Rawlins ever again. I'll give you the details when we get there. Our ETA is estimated at about fifteen minutes."

On the other end of the line Garcia, with her spirits lifted, happily replied,

"Of course my Beth, now I just have one final question- did everyone make it out in one piece like I asked?"

Unable to stop herself Beth laughed softly as she replied,

"Yes Garcia, we all made it out in one piece."

Satisfaction rang through Garcia's voice as she said,

"Well I am very happy to hear that. See you when you all get here."

With a final good-bye Beth ended the call. Still smiling from her conversation with Garcia Beth placed her free hand over her baby bump as she stared absent-mindedly out the passenger side window. In what seemed like no time at all they pulled up in front of the apartment building. Grasping Sam's hand once again and with Mick, Gina, and Prophet right behind them the Red Cell team made their way into the building.

As the five of them stood in the lift the feelings of relief and happiness seemed to be everywhere. Everyone seemed both happy and relieved that the nightmare of a case was finally over. Not to mention that the nightmare named Rawlins was officially over and gone. When they stepped off the lift into the apartment the team was once again greeted with Sarah's squeals of excitement as she ran to meet them, this time making her way to Beth. Sweeping the grinning toddler off her feet and into her arms Beth hugged her as Sarah laid her head on Beth's shoulder. Staring over Beth's shoulder Sarah continued to grin at Mick, Gina, and Prophet, all of whom had smiles on their own faces.

Pretending to be hurt, but with a playful grin on his face, Sam gently ran his fingers through Sarah's curly hair as he asked,

"So is mommy the only one who gets a hug? Daddy doesn't get one this time?"

Seeing Sam's playful grin on his face Sarah reached her arms out to Sam, to whom Beth willingly transferred her to. Walking over to Garcia Beth gave her a knowing smile as she said,

"Let me guess, she was a little angel for you again?"

Smiling Garcia nodded her head as she replied,

"Like always"

Her smile growing bigger Beth wrapped her arm around Garcia's shoulders as they followed everyone through the doorway, past the dining room table and into the living room. When everyone has congregated into the living room Sam asked,

"Ok, so who wants a beer, and maybe some chips and salsa to snack on?"

Everyone raised their hands, except for Beth and Gina, who smiled sheepishly as she said,

"I'll be the one to drive both Mick and Prophet home, so I'll just have water."

As Sam nodded and turned to make his way to the kitchen Beth added,

"And if you're really going to eat the salsa with the chips make sure you keep it away from me unless you want to see me turn green and hurl."

Suppressing a laugh Sam gave his head another nod as he made his way into the kitchen with Mick coming up right behind him. As they waited for Sam and Mick to bring in the chips and beers, everyone else got settled on the sofa and leather chairs in the living room. Sarah seemed to have fun entertaining herself by running to each Garcia, Gina, and Prophet over and over repeatedly. Even though she enjoyed watching her daughter interact with her aunts and uncle Beth only had a half-hearted smile on her face.

Seeing her smile Garcia, already seated next to Beth, gently nudged Beth's shoulder as she asked,

"Hey, you ok sweetie? You don't seem like you're all here. And I'm guessing it's because of your confrontation with Rawlins, so would you like to share the details you promised me? It may help."

Glancing over to Prophet and Gina Beth saw them both staring at the two of them, a look of genuine understanding on their faces. This time they really did understand what she was going through. Inhaling a deep calming breath Beth looked back at Garcia and nodded her head as she said,

"When we were searching the old headquarters we found Rawlins hiding out in a back room near the rear holding cell area. Well, technically, we heard him load a bullet into the barrel of his rifle first, and then Mick heard him approach the door. He laughed as he opened the door, he apparently found it humorous that we came after him and found him. He had a forty caliber rifle pointed at all of us. When Sam tried to talk him into lowering his gun and giving up Rawlins wouldn't listen, he just asked where I was and if I had been too scared to come. His words must have angered Sam because he told him that it wasn't any of his business where I was. In turn, Rawlins became angry and asked Sam to answer the 'simple' question, while he continued to look around at all of us. If I didn't know any better I'd say that Rawlins somehow knew that I was really there. When I saw Sam turn and nod his head I knew it was a signal for me, so I stepped out from behind Prophet and Mick, and walked up to stand beside Sam. I asked Rawlins if I looked scared and damaged like he thought I'd be…The bastard grinned and said that I looked as feisty as when he first met me, and when he came to 'visit' me this morning…Then, I'm not sure what happened next, it all happened so fast."

With a helpless expression on her face Beth looked from Prophet to Gina for help. Nodding her head slightly Gina continued,

"It would seem that after Rawlins spoke to Beth something in his demeanor and stance had changed. Both Sam and Mick must have noticed it because they quickly took action and shot him in the chest. As Sam checked for vitals Prophet kicked the rifle down the hall out of Rawlins' reach. When Sam said that Rawlins was dead Beth dropped her gun and started to sway as if she was going to faint. I managed to keep her standing upright until Sam came over and held her in his arms."

Beth nodded her head at Gina, as if thanking her for her help before she said,

"I just couldn't believe what had happened. Sam and Mick had shot Rawlins and killed him. I became overwhelmed by my emotions, and when I collapsed into Sam's arms I couldn't help but sob. It was over, it was all officially over, and I was so relieved. Then after I finally calmed down Sam had Prophet contact Chief Dobson and explain the situation, after which we all extricated ourselves from those annoying bullet proof vests as we made our way out of the building and back to the cars."

A look of pure shock covered Garcia's face, and after remaining quiet for a few minutes, said,

"Oh my God, that sounded intense. No wonder you sounded happy and relieved when we talked on the phone, you have every right to be."

Before Beth had a chance to reply Mick walked back into the room, and after handing Prophet his beer, and Gina her water, said,

"Beth's not the only one who had the right to feel happy and relieved about what happened; we all do. Rawlins is dead and the nightmare is over. Now we can all return to our normal lives that of our Red Cell team."

Smiling up at Mick in response to his words Beth placed her hand over her baby bump once again as she replied,

"Or at least as normal as possible, especially after what I'm going to have to go through in just under seven months, for a while after that mine and Sam's lives will probably be anything but normal."

Mick nodded his head,

"You are absolutely right Beth, but things will return to normal for you both rather quickly since this is your second child."

Looking down at Sarah as she stood between Gina's legs Mick's trademark mischievous grin appeared on his face. Placing his own beer upon the side table Mick quietly made his way over to stand behind Sarah before he swooped down and picked her up, swinging her around in his arms in the process. Having not seen Sam return with Mick Beth knew that he was still in the kitchen, so as Sarah's squeals of laughter filled the room Beth rose from her seat and made her way to the kitchen.

Seeing Sam standing at the counter with his back facing her Beth quietly walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around him as she said,

"You know with how long you and Mick were in here, until Mick came and rejoined us a minute ago, I thought that something had happened or that maybe the two of you were up to something…"

Turning around to face Beth Sam smiled as he wrapped his arms around her waist as he replied,

"We weren't doing anything. We just heard you telling Garcia about what happened and we thought we'd give you the proper amount of time to do it. Besides it gave me the time to find a replacement dip for the chips since the salsa makes your nausea act up."

Standing up on her tip toes Beth gave Sam a lingering kiss on the lips; a smile on her own lips as she said,

"You're so sweet to do that."

With the same smile upon his own face Sam bent down and returned the kiss. Wrapping her arms around Sam's neck Beth wasted little time in deepening the kiss. As the two of them separated in dire need of air Sam placed his chin on top of Beth's head as he breathlessly said,

"I'll do anything for you Beth to keep you happy and safe. And that includes choosing a different dip that doesn't awaken your nausea."

Looking up at Sam's face Beth had a naughty smile on her face as she replied,

"Well I guess we'll have to finish what we've started later after everyone leaves and Sarah's in bed. But right now we'd better get back out there before they all start to wonder what happened to us and send out a search party."

Smiling back down at her once again Sam nodded his head in complete agreement as he grasped her hand within his as they made their way back to the living room. The sight that greeted them caused both their smiles to grow. Standing in the middle of the floor Mick and Prophet took turns spinning and dancing around in circles with Sarah, while Garcia and Gina giggled from the sofa as Garcia secretly took pictures. Setting the chips and dip down on the coffee table Beth and Sam sat down on the sofa beside Garcia to watch the double dance routine being presented by Mick, Prophet, and Sarah. It seemed that the two men had come up with their own way to celebrate the end of their case. And the celebrations had only just begun…

The End


End file.
